The vampire, the human and the Philosophers stone
by shivaun18
Summary: Harry was never raised at the Dursley's. On the night he was placed there, his mother's best friend came to take him away. Slytherin!Greybutslightlydark!Harry. Some Lily/Sirius and OC/OC
1. Prologue

It was late at night. Outside, in Privet drive, sat a cat.

Now, one would think this cat was normal at first glance. But, if you look again, you would see the cat looked a bit strange. The cat appeared to be looking quite intently at something. But what exactly it was looking at was unclear. Whatever it was looking at seemed quite important, as its gaze did not flicker, not once.

_**Sorcerers stone scene starts here! You can skip this part if you want and go to the next bold print (which is near the end of the page lol) because this is just the two professors and Hagrid talking and leaving baby Harry.**_

It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive.

It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed in the next street, nor when the two owls swooped overhead.

In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.

The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had been seen in Privet Drive. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt.

He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots.

His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.

This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realise that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.

He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something.

But he did seem to realise he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street.

For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.

He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He had found what he was looking for in his inside pocket.

It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air and clicked it.

The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop

He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness.

Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left in the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him.

If anyone looked out of their window now, even the beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that washappening down on the pavement.

Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street towards number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat.

He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone.

Instead he was smiling at a rather severe looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes.

She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one.

Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff too if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently.

"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls ... shooting stars…Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes swapping rumours."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on: "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a sherbet lemon?"

"A what?"

"A sherbet lemon. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for sherbet lemons.

"As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like your self can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort".

Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was un-sticking two sherbet lemons, seemed not to notice.

"It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort' s name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half-exasperated, half-admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the one You-Know - oh, all right, Voldemort -was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing to the rumours that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.

It was plain that whatever 'everyone' was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true.

Dumbledore, however, was choosing another sherbet lemon and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know...I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles.

Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge.

It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here Dumbledore?"

She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to- what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them.

It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild, long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep.

Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar for ever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house.

"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.

He bent his great shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.

Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall. "You'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door.

He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two.

For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook,

Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street.

He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

_**Scene, END! You can start now!**_

Not long after Dumbledore left, another person arrived.

Like Dumbledore, they appeared so suddenly and silently, you'd think they popped out of the ground. The figure wore a hooded cloak, so no one could see their face. They walked briskly up the street, up to the door of Privet Drive. The person reached up out of their cloak, and put down their hood, revealing themselves to be a girl.

This girl was Ebony Jones.

And Ebony was a vampire.

Ebony was what people called "a haunting beauty". She had long, black hair and blood red eyes that simply did not seem natural. Her face was soft and heart shaped, and her skin was flawless. Unusual? Not for a vampire.

She reached down to the bundle on the doorstep, and picked it up. She smirked, revealing pair of glinting fangs.

"Well, Harry," she told the sleeping baby. "Looks like you're with me now!" The little child in her arms awoke and yawned. She stared at him. "Oh Merlin, you look like your sad excuse for a father." Little Harry giggled and clapped his hands. Ebony raised an eyebrow. "What, you agree?" Harry just stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked at her. She smirked. "I knew there was a reason I kept in contact with Lily after she married James."

With that, she turned her heel, and like Dumbledore, was gone.


	2. Character profile

Character profile:

Name: Ebony Jones

Age: 171

Species: Vampire

House: Gryffindor

Background information:

Ebony was best friends with Lily.

When everyone is sleeping, she hunts animals in a nearby forest. She does NOT drink humans...any more.

She was on good terms with most Slytherins and Ravenclaws in her year. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws respected her for her knowledge and power.

She just plain SCARED the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

She had known Lily since before she went to Hogwarts.

Her real last name is Nightwalker, her parents her change her last name when she went to Hogwarts as they believed she would ruin the family name.

She was supposed to get married, but she went to Hogwarts instead.

She was one of the best students in her year, along with Lily, James, Remus and Snape. However, she thinks she had an unfair advantage because she learnt everything 124 years before everyone else.

She hates James for what he did to Lily.


	3. The dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter**

**Thanks to ****krish-x**** for inspiring me to write this fic and giving me ideas =)**

~~~Dream~~~

_A rush of pictures and emotions._

_Happiness._

_Someone saying, "ma-ma!"_

_Sadness._

_A wand._

_His father._

_His mother._

_Another man with black, shaggy hair._

_Lost love._

_The imperio curse._

_An angry voice yelling "crucio!"_

_As he fell, all he could see was a red headed woman crying by the lake._

~~~End dream~~~

Harry woke up with a start. What the hell was that? It wasn't his usual nightmare. Oh no, that contained green flashes and a motorbike.

Harry glanced at the muggle clock sitting on his table. 3:00 am. He sighed with relief that his Aunt Ebony wasn't home yet. He didn't want to worry her anymore. As far as she knew, his nightmares had stopped when he was 6. He lay back down and tried to recall his dream. All he could remember was his mother crying by the lake. Harry frowned. Usually he remembered more of his nightmares. Although, this wasn't his usual nightmare.

Heaving a huge sigh, he decided to go downstairs. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Walking quietly down the stairs, he stumbled into the kitchen, only to jump at the sight of his Aunt Ebony sitting at the table.

"Harry?" Aunt Ebony glanced at him. "Are you alright?"

He forced a quick smile. "I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep."

Her eyes widened. "Was it the nightmare again? I thought-"

"No, Aunt Ebony," Harry said hastily. "It was just a really weird dream."

Aunt Ebony looked at him cuiously, cocking her head. "What was it about?"

Harry hesitated. "Aunt Ebony…has my mother ever cried by a lake?" He realized how stupid it sounded as soon as it came out of his mouth. "I mean-"

"Yes," Aunt Ebony cut across him. "Yes, she has."

He stared at her. "Why?"

She sighed. "Harry, I don't know whether I should-"

"Please, Aunt Ebony!" Harry begged. "It would be really important to me!"

_Maybe if I find out, it'll explain the rest of my dream._

Aunt Ebony stared at him, then nodded stiffly.

"Follow me."

He got up eagerly and walked behind his Aunt as she made her way to the attic.

* * *

Ebony sighed. Why did she have to do this? You can't just show a kid a memory of his parents fighting! But apparently, she had to.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, taking in his chiseled features and sharp green eyes. He really had grown up. Even though he was only 10 (well, nearly 11), he looked, and acted, much older. As he was growing up, she tried to make sure he saw the good qualities in both the Dark side, and the Light side. She made sure he mixed with people from both sides.

~~~Flashback~~~

"_Aunt Ebony!" 5 year old Harry called. "Wait for me!"_

_Ebony laughed at the sight of little Harry trying to catch up. But when she turned around, she accidentally bumped into someone._

"_Oh, I'm sorry-" She broke off abruptly when she saw who it was._

"_Well, well. If it isn't little Ebony. Looks like she hasn't changed a bit," Lucius Malfoy said smoothly, looking down at her. __Ebony's eyes widened for a split second, before she quickly schooled her expression to a disinterested one._

"_Lucius," she replied coolly. Harry attempted to hide behind Ebony, but she pulled Harry out from behind her. "I would like you to meet my godson, Harry."_

_Harry just stared at him. __Lucius raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And I would like you to meet my son, Draco."_

_Draco nodded from next to him, a little bit nervously, Ebony noticed. She smiled and bent down to Draco's height._

"_Hello, Draco. I'm Ebony," she told him gently, offering out her hand. Draco stared at her, then looked up at his father. Lucius nodded his permission and Draco shook her hand. Ebony straightened up and turned back to Lucius._

"_I propose that we set up a play date for Draco and Harry,"_ _she informed him._

"_Oh?" Lucius looked at her. Ebony nodded._

"_It would be good for both of them."_

_Lucius studied her face for any signs of deceit, then smirked. "I'll send Narcissa to pick Harry up at noon tomorrow."_

_Ebony nodded. "He'll be ready."_

_~~~Flashback end~~~_

Harry came over to Draco's house often now, and vice versa. Draco now saw Ebony as an aunt, and Harry saw Lucius and Narcissa as an uncle and aunt. It was the same way with Neville. On the weekends Harry wasn't at Draco's house, he was at Neville's. Now Neville saw Ebony as an aunt, too. Sometimes Draco came. Though, by the way Augusta's nostrils pinched when Draco or Ebony were around, it was clear that she didn't approve of either.

Ebony was snapped out of her thoughts as they arrived at the attic door. She took a deep breath and went in.

"Harry?" she asked him, pointing to what looked like a big bowl. "Do you know what this is?" Harry stared at it, trying to remember where he saw it. "It's a pensieve, Harry," Ebony said, noticing his trouble.

Harry finally remembered. "It stores memories, doesn't it?"

Ebony nodded in approval. Extracting a memory from her head, she kept talking. "I am about to show you a memory from your mother's Hogwarts days." She put the memory in the pensieve and grabbed Harry. "Let's go." She lowered her face to the pensieve.


	4. Tears by the lake

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter.**

Harry blinked and suddenly he was surrounded by trees and grass. He looked behind him and was shocked to see a huge castle.

"Welcome," Aunt Ebony said softly. "To Hogwarts…"

Harry looked around, wide-eyed. He would be going here soon!

Suddenly, a red headed girl ran past crying.

His mother.

He gasped and Aunt Ebony smiled next to him. Inside the castle, he could hear someone yell, "You bastard!"

Shortly afterwards, he saw a red eyed girl run past, following Lily. It was-

"Oh, Merlin, did I really look like that?" Aunt Ebony commented. "I look so different!"

Harry blink bemusedly at her. "Aunt Ebony, you're a vampire. Your looks don't change."

"…I…um…dang, you're right."

Harry rolled his eyes at her and returned his attention to Lily and Ebony. Lily was crying into Ebony's shoulder and Ebony was rubbing Lily's back soothingly. Suddenly, he saw Ebony shake Lily by the shoulders. She must have said something Ebony didn't like. As Harry watched Lily cry, he was shocked. What could have happened to upset her like that? He turned to Aunt Ebony.

"What happened?" he asked. Aunt Ebony's eyes turned sad.

~~~Flashback~~~

"_Man I'm hungry!" complained Ebony as she and Lily exited the Gryffindor common rooms. Lily laughed at her._

"_Ebony, you're a vampire! You can't eat food!"_

_Ebony blinked for a minute. "DAMMIT!" She started cursing her vampire parents._

"_Language, Ebony."_

_Both girls looked up at voice. Sirius was leaning against the wall, smirking at them._

"_Hey, Sirius," they said in unison._

"_Hey. Where are you guys going?" He ruffled his hair._

"_Great Hall."_

_The smirk on Sirius' face faded. "Um…" he hesitated. "Maybe you should stay clear of the Great Hall. You know, just until dinner."_

_Ebony shot him a strange look. "We're hungry."_

"_Ebony-" Sirius began._

"_I KNOW, I KNOW! VAMPIRE, CAN'T EAT, WHATEVER!" she yelled._

"_Why shouldn't we eat at the Great Hall?" Lily asked Sirius. He hesitated._

"_Never mind. Forget I said anything."_

_Before the girls could say anything, he was gone._

"_Well, that was weird," commented Lily, but Ebony didn't reply. She was deep in thought. She had never seen Sirius so…well, serious. "Ebony?" Her head shot up. Lily looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" Lily asked her._

_Ebony forced a smile. "Yeah. Let's race!"_

_Lily smiled. "Ready…set…GO!"_

_Later they reached the Great Hall. Lily leaned against the wall and tried to get her breath back. Ebony was standing in front of her, laughing._

"_How…the hell…are…you not tired?" Lily panted out._

"_Sweetie, I don't have any breath to lose," Ebony laughed. Shooting Ebony a dirty look, Lily straightened up._

"_Let's go."_

_Ebony couldn't help but hesitate near the door. What if they should have eaten at the kitchens instead?_

"_Move, slowpoke!" Lily said, giving her a playful shove. Ebony gave Lily a half smile and continued inside, only to stop a few moments later, staring at the Gryffindor table. Lily walked in and suddenly stopped._

"_J-James?" she whispered. __The whole hall seemed to stop. Everyone was watching Lily and James. James broke apart from the girl he was kissing._

"_L-Lily? Shit-"_

_Before he could finish, Lily ran out of the hall, tears running down her face._

"_You bastard!" Ebony shouted at James._

~~~Flashback end~~~

Aunt Ebony gave Harry a half-smile. "You saw the rest."

Harry nodded, his thoughts racing. That explained sadness, his mother, his father and lost love. Or did it?

Suddenly, he remembered another part of his dream. "Aunt Ebony," Harry suddenly said. "That boy with the shaggy hair-"

"Sirius," Aunt Ebony put in helpfully. Harry nodded distractedly.

"Who was he?"

Aunt Ebony gave slight, but genuine, smile. "He was your father's best friend. Well, he was until that day."

"What happened?" asked Harry, intrigued.

"The Marauders had begun to think of Lily as a sister. Except Sirius. He saw her as something more."

**To see what Lily and Ebony was talking about down at the lake, read my other fic 'If I was a boy'. **

**Has singing, but I like to think it's still good.**


	5. Lost love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter.**

~~~flashback~~~

"_Lily Flower?" Sirius called out, entering the Gryffindor Common Rooms._

"_She's in the dorm," Ebony said from the stairs, holding an empty box of tissues._

_Sirius turned his worried eyes to her. "Is she okay?"_

_Ebony sighed. "Ask her yourself."_

_Nodding determinedly, Sirius went to climb up the stairs. As soon as Sirius stepped onto the staircase, the staircase turned into a slide. __Cursing wildly, he slid off the staircase into a heap at Ebony's feet. He quickly got up and glared at the laughing Ebony._

"_You could have told me that was there," he grumbled. __She shot him an amused look. _

_"Why would I do that? I need a laugh now."_

_His glare increased. "How am I supposed to get up there?"_

_Ebony smirked. "I'll give you a clue, it's long and fast." Walking away, she called over her shoulder, "I'll give you 30 minutes."_

_Staring at the place she used to be, Sirius tried to think. "Long and fast, long and fast, long and-" Suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh! Long and _fast!_"_

_He raced up to his dorm and grabbed his broom. Riding on it, he flew up to Lily's dorm. In all honesty, Sirius half-expected something to jump out and curse him. He was surprised when nothing happened. The Founders couldn't have honestly thought only the stairs would stop boys! _

_Reaching the door to Lily's dorm, he banished the broom back to his room and took a deep breath. _"_Lily Flower?" Sirius called, opening the door._

"_Sirius?" a crying Lily sniffled from her bed. She was surrounded by tissues. __His eyes turned sad and, in what seemed like no time at all, he crossed the room to get to Lily._

"_Oh, Lily," he murmured sadly, encircling his arms around her._

"_It hurts, Siri, it hurts," she sobbed into his robes._

"_Don't worry, Lily," Sirius crooned. "It'll all be alright."_

_They stayed like that for a while, Sirius hugging Lily while she cried into his robes._

_Finally, Lily's sobs subsided. She looked up at Sirius and they both noticed how close their faces were. They leaned closer and closer slowly. Suddenly, Sirius dipped his head down and captured Lily's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Lily melted into the kiss._

_'Oh, Merlin, he's a good kisser!' Lily thought. 'No, bad Lily! This is Sirius Black you're thinking about! But still…'_

_'I never want to stop,' Sirius thought. 'Is this wrong? She's my best mate's ex girlfriend. Although he's not really my best mate any more…'_

"_Times up!" Ebony announced, slamming the door open. Lily reluctantly went to move away, but Sirius grabbed the back of her head and pulled her back into the kiss. __Unhappy about being ignored, Ebony frowned. "Oi! I said, time's up! Sirius! Leave! Lily needs to sleep!"_

_She waited for them to stop, but when they showed no signs of stopping, she sighed and went into the bathroom. When she came back, she was holding a muggle water gun._

"_Five…four…"Ebony counted. When they still hadn't stopped, she frowned in annoyance. "Threetwoone!" she counted quickly. She pulled the trigger and water squirted out of the gun at them. Swearing, Sirius pulled away. Lily gave her best friend a look that promised death._

"_Sirius! Out! Now!" Ebony shrieked, reminding Lily and Sirius of Madam Pomfrey (sp?). __Sirius glared at Ebony, then turned to Lily. Winking, he smiled at her. _

_"See you tomorrow, Lily Flower!" __Sirius walked out the door. Lily slowly turned to Ebony. Ebony laughed nervously. _

_"I'm going to die, aren't I?"_

_Lily threw a smirk at her. "Oh yeah."_

_Backing away, Ebony held her hands up in front of her. "Now Lily, just remember that you- RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!"_

_Ebony ran, screaming, out of the dorm._

~~~Flashback end~~~

"They ended up dating for the rest of Hogwarts," Aunt Ebony continued. Harry frowned. Something wasn't right.

"But if she loved Sirius, why did she marry my dad?"

Aunt Ebony opened, and then closed her mouth. A thoughtful expression appeared on her face. "You know, that's a very good question. Before I left for my trip to The Vampire Council, she and Sirius were delighted with their relationship. They were engaged and had never been happier. But when I got back less than a month later, all that had disappeared."

Harry was intrigued. "What do you mean, Aunt Ebony?"

"Exactly that. She was no longer engaged to Sirius. She was _married_ to James Potter. She told me they didn't have a wedding. She didn't want a big fuss, which was weird, because I remember her telling me when we were still in Hogwarts that she wanted a huge wedding. But she was pregnant with you, and Sirius had become a ladies' man again."

Harry was deep in thought. Was this really the lost love in his dream? Realising his aunt was watching him, he forced a smile on his face. "Thank you Aunt Ebony. That was really interesting."

Before his aunt could reply, he rushed upstairs. He lay on his bed, thoughts of The Dream, his parents and Sirius filling his head.

**Ta-da! =D**

**So can anyone guess what's happened yet?**

**I'm not expecting anyone to know, but I'm just curious if I'm giving away too much.**

**Also, I don't know if I've mentioned this, but as a vampire, Ebony is immortal. Which means she will always look 18.**

**Just thought I'd mention it.**


	6. The meeting with Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter**

~~~Dream~~~

_More pictures._

_More emotions._

_A deal._

_Two people shaking hands._

_Another wand._

_Triumph._

_Loss._

_Pawns._

_As Harry fell yet again, he could only watch as his mother wept around him._

~~~End dream~~~

Harry woke and accidentally tumbled off his bed.

"Dammit!" Harry cursed, holding his head. Another dream…Weren't those supposed to stop with Dreamless Sleep? Afraid of the dream that had plagued him the night before, Harry had snuck into his aunt's potion cabinet and taken a vial of Dreamless Sleep. He recalled the dream. It was similar to the first dream, but different, too.

A pawn? What the bloody hell did chess have to do with anything? Maybe it represented strategy?

Sighing, Harry leaned against the side of the bed (he still hadn't got up) and tried to think of an explanation for everything.

* * *

_Crash._

The glass Aunt Ebony was washing fell to the floor.

Harry rose, worriedly. "Aunt Ebony! Are you okay?"

But she ignored the question. "Why do you want to see Sirius?"

Harry frowned. "Because I think the story sounds fishy. You said my mother and Sirius were in love. Why would they suddenly break up? And why would she suddenly marry my dad?"

Aunt Ebony sighed and flicked her wand to clean up the broken glass on the floor. "You're not the first one to think that. When I heard, I went straight to Molly Weasley."

"Molly Weasley?" Harry interrupted. "As in the mother of Ginny Weasley? The one who sends me a letter everyday?"

Aunt Ebony glared at him. "Yes. Now shut up and don't interrupt. Anyway, I went straight to Molly. She suggested I went to Dumbledore."

Harry racked his brains trying to place the name. Finally, he remembered. "Oh! He was the one who tried to place me at the Dursleys'!" After his aunt simply nodded, Harry added, "And the one who you won't let me read about."

Sending Harry a glare, Aunt Ebony continued. "When I went to Dumbledore, he just twinkled his eyes at me. I swear, one of these days…"

Before his aunt went on one of her rants about Dumbledore (which was actually how he first learnt about him), Harry quickly interrupted. "Focus, Aunt Ebony."

Nodding embarrassedly, she restarted for what she hoped would be the last time. "Anyway, I reluctantly went to Dumbledore. I had never been a big fan of him…"

~~~Flashback~~~

_Ebony hesitated outside the gargoyle. Why was she going to Dumbledore? She hated him! Turning around, she silently cursed when she heard a cheerful voice exclaiming, "Ebony! What a pleasant surprise!"_

_Trying to refrain from kicking in the gargoyle's head, she forced a smile and turned around._

"_Dumbledore!" She exclaimed in a fake voice. "Just the man I wanted to see!"_

_He beamed back at her. "Won't you come in to my office?"_

_Gritting her teeth, she followed him up the stairs. _

_"So, what can I help you with?" Dumbledore asked her. Ebony hesitated._

"_It's about James and Lily…"_

_Dumbledore brightened. "Ah, yes! Quite happy news, wasn't it?"_

"_You think so?"_

_Dumbledore blinked. "You disagree?"_

_Ebony frowned and looked out the window. "It just seems strange to me. I mean, Lily hated James for what he did to her. Why would she suddenly marry him?"_

_Perhaps, just perhaps, if Ebony wasn't looking out the window, she would have noticed the strange look in Dumbledore's eyes when she said that. The strange look that seemed to disappear once she looked back at him._

"_Now, Ebony, maybe she didn't get over James! After all, you can't compare any love to first love!"_

_She pursed her lips. "Even so, the Lily I know would _never_ take back someone who cheated on her. She would be too proud to!"_

_Dumbledore chuckled strangely. "People change when they're in love, Ebony."_

_Ebony frowned for a split second. She quickly forced a smile on her face when Dumbledore looked at her. _"_Well, this has been great, but I must go!" She babbled as she quickly gathered all of her things._

_Dumbledore merely nodded. "It has. I shall-" He was cut off as Ebony ran out of his office._

~~~End flashback~~~

"What did Molly say?" Harry asked curiously. Aunt Ebony glared at a spot on the floor.

"She told me Dumbledore was probably right. The Weasleys' have always been great Dumbledore supporters, Harry. Remember that if you ever meet one."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, processing everything his aunt had told him. Suddenly, he remembered what had led to this conversation. His head snapped back to his aunt. "So, about Sirius, what happened to him?"

Aunt Ebony stared gloomily at the table. "Azkaban."


	7. Explaining The Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony) or Harry potter.**

Shock hit Harry like a ton of bricks. "W-what?" he stammered.

Aunt Ebony's gloomy eyes turned to Harry. "You heard me. He's in Azkaban."

Harry gaped at her. "But-he-I mean- HOW?!"

Aunt Ebony's finger traced the pattern on the kitchen table's cloth, a habit she only did when nervous. "Well, I don't know the exact details of it but…" Aunt Ebony's voice trailed off.

"Go on," Harry prompted.

"Well…Lily and James were being hunted by Voldemort. So, they went into hiding. They claimed Sirius was the secret keeper." Her head snapped to Harry. "You know what the fidelus charm is, right?"

Harry nodded the affirmative. "It's the charm on our house."

Aunt Ebony nodded and continued. "Well, they told Dumbledore Sirius was their secret keeper. But…" Aunt Ebony trailed off, hesitating.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing her hesitation.

"It's just…Sirius wasn't exactly best friends with James any more…and Lily wouldn't have trusted the _new _Sirius enough…"

Harry understood her train of thoughts. "Sirius couldn't have been their secret keeper," Harry finished. Aunt Ebony nodded.

"Anyway, one day, Voldemort came after them. They had been betrayed. He killed your parents, but when he tried to kill you…" She didn't need to finish her sentence.

He stared at her. "Is that all?"

Aunt Ebony shook her head. "No. After Voldemort killed your parents, Peter-"

"Peter?" Harry asked, confused.

"Oh," Aunt Ebony said, realising she hadn't told Harry about the rest of the Marauders. "He was one of your father's friends." Harry nodded, filing this information away in his head. "Anyway, Peter went after Sirius. He yelled 'James and Lily, how could you, Sirius!' Apparently after he said that, Sirius blew him and 11 other muggles up. Got dragged away by aurors laughing."

Harry realised how his aunt worded it. "Apparently? You think Sirius is innocent?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Sirius just didn't seem to have it in him. He always said he would rather die than be a murderer like the rest of his family."

"Murderer? Oh right, the Blacks…"

Aunt Ebony nodded distractedly. "Right."

Suddenly Harry realised something. "Hang on, if you think Sirius is innocent, how come you don't visit him?"

Aunt Ebony sighed wearily. "Harry, you must understand, mine and Sirius' relationship was based purely on Lily. Without her, our relationship simply fell apart. When he was taken to Azkaban, I hadn't seen or kept in contact with him for at least a year." Suddenly, a grin appeared on her face. "Plus, I couldn't leave my precious ickle godson all on his own! What if he got hurt?" she exclaimed, pinching Harry's cheeks. Harry's cheeks were burning bright red with shame.

"Aunt Ebony!" Harry yelped, swatting her hand away. "I'm _10½!_ Don't treat me like a baby!"

Aunt Ebony chuckled good-naturedly at him. "Even when you're 100 years old and on your death bed and I'm standing over you in all my youthful glory, you will still be my baby!" Harry huffed and subconsciously pouted. Aunt Ebony laughed at him. "Aw! You look so adorable when you pout!"

"Argh!" Harry yelled, stomping up to his room, Aunt Ebony's laughter following him.

* * *

Ebony laughed as she saw Harry stomp to his room. Wiping away tears of laughter, she smiled. It was always nice to see Harry acting his age. He acted far too much older than he should have. She frowned as she remembered their earlier discussion. What brought about all these questions of his parents and Sirius? And what was the real reason she hadn't visited him at Azkaban?

Sighing, she stared at the ceiling as she made up her mind.

_Hello, Azkaban, here I come_, she thought.


	8. Azkaban

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (Except Ebony) or Harry Potter.**

It was late at night when Ebony's shadowy figure arrived at Azkaban. Taking the boat across, Ebony wondered if she was even going to be allowed to see Sirius.

_Well_, she mused, _suppose it's time to see if I can still charm boys into doing what I want._

Lily often called her charm a manipulative problem. She called it a useful gift.

Stepping off the boat, she glided into the visitor's hall. To her delight, a young man who appeared no older than 19 was on duty. Why, she did not know, but she wasn't complaining either. All to her advantage, she supposed. Putting on a seductive smile, she gracefully walked over to him. Proudly, she noticed the young man seemed to straighten up as she walked over.

"Hello," she purred. "I was wondering if it was possible to visit one of the prisoners?"

"U-um…" the young man seemed quite flustered. "I-I suppose…which one?"

She lowered her eyes, feigning shyness. "Oh, no one…just Sirius Black."

He seemed quite alarmed. "Sirius Black? What ever for?"

"Oh, just a meeting between old friends…" Sensing his alarm grow, she rolled her eyes and pulled up her sleeve. "No, I'm not a death eater."

He hesitated. "Um, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to let visitors in to see Black…"

Ebony frowned inwardly. Time to turn it up a notch. She pouted her lips and leaned forward slightly. "Please? It would mean _ever _so much to me…"

She tried hard not to gag at her tone. She sounded like one of those Hufflepuff sluts who used to pick on Lily when they were in Hogwarts! But, she supposed it did the job, for the young man perked up and said, "I suppose you can be a special exception. But, I can't put your name in the visitor's log. I might get fired…"

Trying hard not to grin, she nodded. "I understand. The last thing I would want is for you to get fired!" She looked into his eyes and smiled flirtatiously.

"O-oh my!" the young man stuttered.

"Goodbye, and thank you for helping me!" Without another word she turned and walked into the hallways.

_Men, _she smirked. _So easy to control. Makes you wonder how they've lasted so long…_

Ebony was reluctant to get to Sirius' cell; she knew she'd be yelled at. So as soon as she turned the corner from the foyer, she started dragging her feet. Too soon did she reach her destination. She hesitated outside the door. There, on the sign, was printed as clearly as day, "Sirius Black." Would he be happy to see her? Mad? Hurt? Well, she wasn't going to find out by waiting, was she?

Startled by the burst of courage in her, she knocked on the door of the cage. Well, she called it a cage. It was sure as hell small enough to be mistaken as one. Her hand rattled noisily against the bars of the cage-room the same way a rock would. The man inside the cage-room stirred. He sat up noisily, licking his lips. He looked at her and smirked.

"Why, Ebony, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

She took a deep breath and nodded at him. "Sirius. I would say you look well, but you look like hell."

Sirius glared at her. "You would too if you had to stay here for 10 years."

Ebony gave one of her 'Madam Pomfrey' glares she was so famous for. "Don't take that tone with me! I came to visit _you!_"

Sirius winced and inwardly cursed. 11 years and she still could make him feel about two centimetres tall!

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered. "No really, what are you doing here?"

"I'm serious-"

"No, _I'm_ Sirius!" he interrupted her. She let out a huge groan.

"11 years! 11 years, and you still haven't forgotten that joke!" Ebony moaned. Sirius beamed happily, pleased that he could still get under her skin. "Anyway, I really have come to visit you. I haven't seen you in ages and I feel guilty I didn't visit you straight away."

He looked at her suspiciously. "Why didn't you?"

"Oh, don't start! You sound just like Harry-" Realising she had said too much, Ebony clapped her hand over her mouth. Sirius stilled.

"Harry? Did you just say Harry? As in Lily's son?" Sirius inquired in a sickly sweet voice.

Ebony winced. "He's James' too…" she muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me you had Lily's son?!" Sirius shouted at her. The vampire in Ebony screamed angrily at being yelled at by a mortal.

"Why should I have?" Ebony shouted back, without thinking. "He's not your business! Besides, it's not like you could visit him, what with being in Azkaban and everything!" Her eyes widened at what she had said and stepped back. "Oh, Sirius-" she gasped in a softer tone.

"Get out." Sirius said quietly.

"W-what?"

"GET OUT!" he shouted. "YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T WANT TO SEE ME, SO DON'T LET ME STOP YOU!"

She stared at him in horror, than turned around and walked away, robes billowing out in a very Snape-like fashion. Sirius glared at her back. He didn't see the tears rolling softly down her chalk white face.


	9. Comforting Ebony

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter**

Harry woke up to the sounds of Aunt Ebony sobbing. Shoving his glasses on, he staggered out of his room and down to the kitchen. He was shocked to see his aunt crying at the dinner table.

"Aunt Ebony?" Harry asked hesitantly. Noticing Harry, she quickly rubbed her eyes and started to stand up.

"Oh, Harry, I-"

"What happened at Azkaban?" Harry cut her off. Aunt Ebony gave Harry a sad smile, not bothering to ask how he knew where she had been. He always could read her like a book.

"Oh, nothing. I just went to visit Sirius today…"

"How'd it go?" Harry asked her. Tears welling up in her eyes, Aunt Ebony filled Harry in on everything that happened in Azkaban. By the time she had finished, she was full out sobbing on Harry's shoulder (which was sort of awkward considering he was about two heads shorter than her).

"Shh, it's okay," Harry murmured to her.

"But-but, I said such awful things to him!" Aunt Ebony wailed. Harry sighed as he rubbed his aunt's back soothingly. Honestly, if she wasn't a vampire, he would have thought she was having PMS.

"Aunt Ebony, it's okay. You had every right to get angry. He shouldn't have snapped at you," he told her. She let out a sniff and looked at Harry.

"But he had every right to yell at me! I should have told him!"

Making up her mind quickly, she looked determinedly at Harry. Harry noticed and looked nervously at her. "Um, Aunt Ebony? What are you thinking about?"

Aunt Ebony grinned madly at Harry. "I am going to take you to visit Sirius!"

He stared at her. "What about the dementors?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, they avoid vampires. As long as you're with me, you should be safe."

Some of Harry's nervousness was eased, but he still felt a bit scared of dementors. He had a bad experience with them once when he went to Draco's house and the Ministry was convinced that the Malfoys were in "danger".

~~~flashback~~~

"_Draco!" yelled Harry excitedly. Suddenly, he noticed a chill in the air. _"_What's that?" he shivered nervously._

_Draco looked at him gloomily. "Dementors. The Ministry stationed them around. Apparently, they received a message saying we were in danger."_

"_Draco! Harry! Get inside, quickly!" a worried Narcissa yelled from the doorway. __Harry was confused as to what she was worried about, until he turned around._

_Floating in front him was a dementor. He heard a scream, but it seemed to come from far away. Draco let out a yelp of terror and Harry gulped nervously and started to back up. __Tripping over a rock, Harry froze as the dementor completely ignored Draco and floated towards him. __He watched, terrified, as the dementor reached up with its scabby hand and removed its hood. On the brink of passing out, the last thing he heard was a voice yell "Expecto Patronum!" and a woman's voice screaming._

~~~flashback end~~~

He never did find out who that woman was, he realised. He suddenly became aware of Aunt Ebony staring worriedly at him, and realised he had zoned out. He quickly forced a smile and nodded at her. "Sounds good, Aunt Ebony."

* * *

Stepping off the boat with Harry following her like a baby duck, Aunt Ebony realised with dismay that the guard on duty was a female. Damn, what was she supposed to do now? She walked up to her and tried to smile at the guard.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could see Sirius Black?"

The guard woman glared at Aunt Ebony. "No visitors are allowed to visit him. Such a shame what he did to the Potters…"

Aunt Ebony's eyes widened. "But I have to see him!"

The guard's glare increased. "Now, why would you need that?"

Realising his aunt was struggling to think of a reason, Harry stepped forward and took off his cap, revealing his scar.

"Because I want to see him," he spoke up. The guard's eyes widened.

"O-oh my! Y-you're Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived! O-of course you can see Black!"

Throwing a smirk at a pouting Aunt Ebony, he nodded his thanks at the guard. "Looks like I can do something at my age," he muttered smugly to Aunt Ebony, walking out into the hallways.

"Smartass," she mumbled, trailing behind him.

"I heard that!" came the reply.

"Of course you heard it, why would I say it if I didn't want you to? Bloody waste of time that would be..."


	10. Azkaban again

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter**

Stuck in his thoughts as he walked behind Aunt Ebony, Harry failed to notice when she suddenly stopped, resulting in him crashing into her. Muttering apologies, Harry sent Aunt Ebony a questioning look. Wordlessly, she pointed to the sign on the door.

"Sirius Black," Harry read out loud. The man inside stirred inside at the mention of his name.

"Some one call my name?"

Harry stared at him. Gone was the shaggy haired man in the memories. Limp, straggly hair replaced his youthful, dark hair. Dull, gloomy eyes replaced his mischievous, lively eyes. If he wasn't the only one there, Harry wouldn't have recognised him.

Sirius took one look at Aunt Ebony and glared. "Why are you-"

'Harry's here," Aunt Ebony said in a dull voice, gesturing to him. Sirius gasped.

"Harry! You look like-"

"My dad, with my mother's eyes," Harry interrupted coldly. "I've heard."

A little startled at his coldness, Aunt Ebony moved away. "I'll just leave you two to talk…"

There was an awkward silence between them for a while, before Sirius broke it. "Why did you come here? You look like you didn't want to come…"

Harry's eyes turned hard at his words. "I came, because Aunt Ebony wanted me to meet you. She thought I would be happy. She was wrong."

Sirius sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Why do you hate me so much? What did I do to you?"

"You made Aunt Ebony cry."

The sentence hung in the air for a few seconds.

"No I didn't! I would never-"

"Last night I went to bed thinking that Aunt Ebony would be returning happy from Azkaban." Harry scowled. "Imagine my surprise when I woke up to the sounds of her sobs."

Guilt flashed on Sirius' face. "I-I had no idea my words affected her that much…" he murmured. Then he straightened up. "But she had no right to say those things!"

Harry's glare increased. "Neither did you!"

The words hung heavily in the silence, before Aunt Ebony's voice cut through like a knife. "Harry? Are you ready to go?"

Harry stared at her for a moment, then smirked. "Yeah, but you and Sirius both have something to say to each other." He walked away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be at the entrance."

* * *

Ebony and Sirius stared at each other for a few moments then at the exact same time, they blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

Ebony chuckled uneasily. "I'm sorry…I had no right to keep Harry from you…"

Sirius rubbed the back of his head nervously. "No, you had every right…you _were _bringing him up."

"I suppose, but I still shouldn't have said those things to you…" Ebony murmured awkwardly. She was slightly new at apologies, with the other vampires she never apologised. Apologies were seen as a sign of weakness, unless it was to the royal vampire family.

Sirius smiled slightly. "No, you shouldn't have, but I shouldn't have shouted at you. You never did take to kindly to yelling," He winced at the memory of what happened to Nott. Those scars never did fade…

Obviously remembering the same thing as Sirius, Ebony chuckled. "No, I never did…"

There was a comfortable silence that was shattered when they heard Harry's yell.


	11. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter.**

**Also, I don't know if Azkaban is really set up alphabetically, but bear with me guys.**

* * *

Harry's eyes widened as he backed away. Suddenly, he remembered Aunt Ebony's words.

_If you ever find yourself in danger in Azkaban, scream. I'll hear you and I'll come for you._

Seeing spots at the edges of his vision, he managed a yell before he blacked out.

_Earlier:_

Harry sighed as he walked around. He really hoped that Aunt Ebony and Sirius made up. He could tell it was killing Aunt Ebony.

Casting a glance at the nearest cell, Harry doubled back. The L's? Shit, he must have gotten lost! How the hell did he get from the B's to the L's?

Groaning, he looked around. How was he going to get back?

A voice inside his head (that sounded suspiciously like Aunt Ebony) nagged him, _"Scream!"_

"No!" he argued back. "She said only to if I was in danger!"

"_I'm pretty sure getting lost in Azkaban qualifies as danger!"_

"How?"

"_Who knows who's lurking here? There could be murderers, rapists, even death eaters coming to spring free their fellow death eaters!"_

"No way would the guard let them pass. They barely let me in!"

"_They let Aunt Ebony, didn't they?"_

"…Touché. But I'm still not going to scream."

The voice in his head seemed to huff. _"Fine, but when you run into danger here, don't come crying to me."_

"Well, well, well! If it isn't ickle baby Potter!" a screechy voice penetrated his thoughts.

Harry's head snapped up. In a cell marked "Bellatrix Lestrange" was a women with crazy hair cackling at him.

Harry stared at her. "Um…do I know you?"

"Bellatrix" let out another cackle that made Harry wince. "No, but I know you!"

Harry was confused, then decided to have a little fun. "Oh, so you're my stalker? Do you help Ginny?"

Bellatrix's face contorted with anger. "You dare mock Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Harry sent her a "reassuring" look. "Now look, its okay if you're a stalker! What's important is you know that you are! Now you can get help!"

Bellatrixe's face gained a pink flush of anger. "Listen, you little brat, do you not know who I am?"

Harry nodded.

"You're my stalker, Bellatrix Lestrange!"

She let out a yowl similar to a cat.

"I am Bellatrix Lestrange! Knighted into the Dark Lord's inner circle! Born into the noble house of Black!"

Harry looked at her curiously. "Are you related to Sirius Black?"

Bellatrix sneered. "That blood traitor!" was all she spat.

"What about Narcissa Malfoy?"

Now _this _got a reaction.

"How do you know Cissy?" She asked suspiciously.

Harry choked on his spit. "Cissy? Ha, I'll have to remember that! Oh, and she's my best friend's mother."

Bellatrix drew herself up to her full height. "No Malfoy would associate with a filthy half blood like you!"

Harry shrugged. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Suddenly, she let out a loud, insane cackle that made Harry jump. "The Dark Lord shall vanquish you! Along with all your filthy little blood traitor and mudblood friends!"

Harry was about to retort, when he felt a familiar chill.

Fearing the worst, he turned around, only to see a dementor metres away from him.

* * *

_Back where it was!_

Harry's eyes widened as he backed away. Suddenly, he remembered Aunt Ebony's words.

_If you ever find yourself in danger in Azkaban, scream. I'll hear you and I'll come for you._

Seeing spots at the edges of his vision, he managed a yell before he blacked out.

* * *

Ebony's and Sirius' head snapped up.

"Harry!" they yelled at the exact same time.

Ebony ran towards Harry's voice, using Vampire Speed (like in Twilight. Which I do not own).

When she arrived, she was horrified to see a dementor approaching Harry, about to take off its hood.

"Harry!" Ebony yelled. Her voice gained the dementors attention, which promptly fled after it saw her.

She ran up to Harry in normal speed, and checked his pulse. Nope, not dead.

She let out a sigh of relief, and sat back on her heels.

"Jones?" asked a curious voice she hadn't heard since her Hogwarts days.

Ebony glanced at the voice, and nodded civilly.

"Lestrange. Haven't seen you much. Saw your sister though."

Bellatrix looked at her. The insane glaze in her eyes seemed to fade for a moment.

"So, you're taking care of Baby Potter?"

Ebony looked at her defiantly. "Is there a problem with Harry?"

Bellatrix considered her question. "I suppose he wouldn't be as bad as his blood traitor father if he was raised by you. You always kept an open mind to the dark arts."

Ebony was about to reply, when she heard Harry stir. Heaving a sigh, she stood up.  
"Look, Lestrange, as much as would love to debate about Harry, I have to wake him up before we leave so the guard doesn't get suspicious."

Ebony put Harry on her back and ran off in Vampire Speed before Bellatrix could reply.


	12. Darien, Prince of Vampires

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony and Darien) or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ebony arrived back at Sirius' cell, who was pacing around in his cell, sick with worry. As soon as he saw Ebony, he rushed over.

"What's wrong? Why did he scream?"

Ebony gently placed Harry on the floor. "Dementor. I told him if he ever was in danger in Azkaban to yell,"

Sirius nodded. "Smart. But why is he unconscious?"

"He has a bad reaction towards them. Probably from his parents dying. Wouldn't you be upset if you saw your parents die?"

Sirius stared at her. "No."

"Me neither," Ebony muttered, thinking of her own parents.

Resting Harry's head in her lap, Ebony looked up at Sirius. "Well, I'll be staying here until Harry comes to. It would look a bit suspicious if I came out of Azkaban dragging an unconscious Boy-Who-Lived…"

Sirius sighed and sat on the other side of the bars, nearly next to Ebony.

"So…how are your parents?"

"Hopefully dead," Ebony mumbled, checking Harry's pulse in case it had changed.

"Hm…stupid question…how's The Prince of Vampires?" Sirius asked, casting a sidelong glance at her.

Sirius bet if Ebony was a human, she'd be blushing. "Darien is fine. Didn't know you cared."

Sirius grinned. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I be interested in ickle Ebony's love?"

Ebony glared at him. "Okay, number one, I'm older than you. Number two, he is NOT my love. He's The Prince of Vampires and I'm…just Plain ol' Ebony. Who's a witch."

Sirius looked at her concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Ebony didn't look at him.

Sirius lifted her head. "Hey, Ebony. You're a beautiful, young vampire that any other vampire would kill to get his hands on! I'm sure he remembers you! I mean, he saved you from being slayed, didn't he?"

Ebony looked sadly at her hands. "He's probably got better things to do with his time than even _think _of me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "If that's true, then why did he come to Hogwarts on visitor day in our sixth year?"

~~~_Flashback~~~_

_Lilly and Ebony laughed as they watch Sirius get nailed in the head with a snowball by James._

"_Hey, Lilly, are your parents coming?" Ebony asked her._

_Lilly nodded happily. "For the first time! They're really excited; the only magical thing they've seen is Diagon Ally!"_

_James, who was listening, grinned. "Great, I get to meet the future in laws!"_

"_In your dreams, Potter!" Lilly snarled, but not as harshly as she used to, Ebony noticed._

"_Are yours?" Remus asked Ebony._

_Ebony laughed._

"_No! They nearly had me slayed when I decided to attend here!"_

_James winced. "Your parents sound…charming."_

_Ebony let out a low laugh._

"_You have no idea."_

_Sirius, Lilly and Ebony walked up to the front of the castle, while James ran to the Quidditch pitch and Remus retired to the Library._

_Lilly craned her neck looking for her parents, before she abruptly let out a small gasp._

"_Oh my god! That guy looks like you! Any relation, Ebony?"_

_Ebony glanced to where Lilly was pointing, then let out a small groan. "Oh no, what's Darien doing here?"_

"_You know him?" asked Sirius, a little jealous that someone else was stealing the attention of the Hogwarts girls._

_Ebony nodded. "Yeah, he's The Prince of the Vampires."_

_Lilly's eyes lit up. "Oh! You mean the one who saved you from your parents?"_

_Ebony winced and nodded. Lilly kept staring at him. "He's not that bad to look at, either."_

_Ebony choked. "Lilly!"_

"_What? He is!"_

_Ebony shook her head vigorously. "No, it's not that, vampires have extra-sensitive hearing! He heard you say that!"_

"_Indeed," A silky voice cut into their conversation._

_Ebony knelt before the black haired prince. "Your Highness. What brings you to Hogwarts?"_

_Darien looked down at Ebony with his red eyes. "Rise, Ebony. As for your question, I wished to see the reason you decided to disobey your parents. Just go about your daily business. Pretend I'm just another…friend."_

_Ebony stood up and turned to Lilly. "Hey, Lilly, isn't that your parents?"_

_Lilly looked up and started. "It is! MUM! DAD! OVER HERE!"_

_Darien winced from the high volume and turned to Ebony. "How do you stand this noise?"_

_Ebony shrugged. "Decades of practise."_

"_Ah, Lilly! How are you sweetie?" Mrs Evans arrived, pink cheeked._

_Lilly beamed. "Mum! Dad! You made it!"_

_Mr Evans grinned. "Of course we did! We wouldn't miss seeing Hogwarts for anything!"_

_Mrs Evans turned to Ebony. "Ebony! It's been so long!"_

_Ebony smiled at Mrs Evans. "Mrs Evans! May I introduce you to Darien? He's-"_

"_A friend of her parents," Darien interrupted smoothly._

_Mrs Evans beamed at him. "So nice to meet you!"_

_They all stood there, awkwardly, before Sirius interrupted by cursing and running away._

"_Where's he going?" Lilly asked Ebony confused. Her question was answered a moment later by someone screeching, "Sirius Orion Black! Don't you run away from your mother!"_

_Ebony's eyes widened and forced on a grin. "Er, let's go inside! You simply have to see the inside of Hogwarts!" Lilly shot Ebony a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing' look, before Ebony nodded towards the Slytherins and then Lilly's muggle parents._

_Lilly's eyes widened in realisation and ushered her parents inside, leaving Ebony standing awkwardly with Darien. Ebony shuffled her feet, and shot Darien a nervous smile._

"_Er, shall we?"_

_Darien nodded at her. "We shall."_

_With that, they walked to where Lilly had disappeared with her parents._

_When they walked inside, Lilly was already waiting for them with her parents. Ebony clapped her hands. "Well, let's start the tour!"_

"_Hey, Lilly Flower, Ebony Rose! Catch!" Sirius called from the top of the stairs. That was all the warning they had before a scroll of parchment was launched at their head. Lilly leapt out of the way, while Ebony caught it with her vampire reflexes._

_Ebony opened it and raised an eyebrow. "The Marauders Map? Don't you need this?"_

_Sirius shook his head. "Nah, I'll just be hiding from 'dear old mumsies' in the common rooms. You can use it for your tour and to hide from the Slytherins."_

_Ebony frowned and was about to defend them, but Lilly cut her off. "Thanks, Sirius."_

_Sirius was about to reply, before he heard his mom's screechy voice around the corner. Cursing, he quickly raced away._

_Lilly grinned at Ebony. "Will you do the honours?" Ebony grinned back, a bit surprised at the slight change Lilly showed now that her parents were here._

_Ebony tapped the parchment with her wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
Mr and Mrs Evans, who were previously staring at the parchment, confused, let out a gasp as ink appeared on the parchment. Darien blinked several times, surprised._

"_Where should we go?" Ebony surveyed the map._

_Lilly shrugged and turned to her parents and Darien. "Where would you like to go first, the Great Hall, the Quidditch Pitch, the Library or look at the classrooms?"_

_Darien shrugged and Mr and Mrs Evans looked at each other thoughtfully. _

"_Let's go to the…"_

**Where should they go first? You vote, I'll write!**


	13. A vampire argument

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony and Darien) or Harry Potter**

"_Let's go to the Great hall."_

_Ebony nodded. "Yeah, that's sounds good. Afterwards, we'll go to the library. That'll have lots of information about the Magical World. Hey, Lilly, let's ask Professor McGonagall if we're allowed to show people our common rooms,"_

_Lilly grinned. "I did. She said only if it's our own house."_

_Ebony grinned back. "Great! So, first the Great Hall, then the Library, then, finally, the Gryffindor Common Rooms!"_

_Lilly turned to her parents. "Let's go!"_

* * *

"…_And this is the Great Hall!" Lilly said proudly, as the unusual group walked through the door._

_Mr and Mrs Evans gasped at the ceiling, while Darien's emotionless face showed a flicker of shock._

"_Wow, now I know why Petunia is jealous!" commented Mr Evans._

_Lilly blinked. "Tuney's jealous?"_

_Mrs Evans looked at her daughter. "Of course, didn't you notice? I would've thought it was obvious!"_

_Ebony grinned evilly. "Hey, Mrs Evans? Can I come over this summer holidays?"_

_Lilly guessed what she was thinking. "No, Ebony, you cannot taunt my sister over the fact that we can do magic, and she can't."_

_Ebony pouted. "But, Lilly-"_

"_No buts," Lilly cut her off._

_Ebony huffed and turned away from her. Darien let out a snort of amusement. Ebony turned towards him._

"_How are you liking Hogwarts so far, Darien?" _

_Darien smiled at her, breaking his emotionless mask. "It's good. The ceiling is very…interesting."_

_Ebony stared at him. "You don't like it?"_

_Darien blinked. "No! It really is interesting!"_

_Ebony nodded and was about to reply, when she saw Lucius stand up at the Slytherin table. She sent him a warning glance, and he quickly sat back down._

_Darien noticed the direction of her gaze. "Your boyfriend?"_

_Ebony choked. "No! He's just…an ally. Can never have enough allies."_

_Darien nodded coolly. "No, you can't." His attitude towards her was frosty for the rest of the night._

_Lilly noticed the tension between the two of them and quickly turned towards her parents._

"_Well! On with the tour! Let's go to the Library!"_

_A while later, they arrived at the Library. Ebony grinned and gestured towards the door._

"_Let's go! Beyond these doors lies the Hogwarts Library!"_

_Opening the doors, Ebony ushered everyone in._

_Mr Evans gaped as he looked around. "Wow! There must be hundreds, thousands, of books in here!"_

"_You can see where I got my love of books from," Lilly muttered to Ebony._

"_Oh, Lilly! Ebony! What are you two doing here?" A voice asked from next to them._

"_Remus!" exclaimed Ebony. "What are you doing here? Aren't your parents coming?"_

_Remus shook his head sadly. "No, my parents haven't exactly been the friendliest to me."_

_Ebony shot him a knowing look._

_Lilly turned to her parents and Darien. "Everyone, this is Remus Lupin, one of mine and Ebony's best friends!"_

_Ebony saw Darien's nostrils flare, and quickly said, "I'm going to take Darien to one of the shelves! I'm sure he'd be very interested in everything!"_

_With that, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the most abandoned bookshelf._

"_You're friends with a werewolf?!" Darien hissed at her. "How could you?!"_

_Ebony's temper flared. "There's nothing wrong with Remus! He didn't ask to be bitten!"_

"_He's a werewolf! He's one of the vampires' oldest enemies!" Darien snapped at her._

"_Oh, whatever! I'm not abandoning one of my closest friends just because of some ridiculous Vampire Tales!"_

"_Those 'ridiculous Vampire Tales' are our heritage! Its words are law."_

"_You are so…so…so…insufferable!"_

"_Oh, well if it isn't pot calling kettle black!"_

"_What the hell is your problem?!"_

"_You are!"_

"_What are you two doing here?" An amused voice interrupted their argument._

_Both their heads shot up. Standing at the end of the aisle was James._

_Ebony groaned. "Potter! Go away!"_

_James looked at her. "Alright, I just thought I'd let you know, you two are in a very… interesting position."_

_Ebony and Darien shot him a confused look. James rolled his eyes and gestured between the two of them. They looked down, and noticed that in their argument, they had moved so they were standing with their chests touching each other._

_Ebony and Darien sprang apart. James swore if they were humans, they would be bright red._

_James grinned at Ebony. She glared back at him._

"_Not…a…word."_

_James held his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright! I just came to tell you Lilly's looking for you."_

_Ebony's eyes widened. "Shit! I forgot about Lilly!"_

_Grabbing Darien's hand, she raced over to where Lilly was._

"_Finally! What took you- why are you two holding hands?" Lilly asked her._

_Ebony glanced down and realised she had yet to let go of Darien's hand. They dropped each other's hand as if it had burned them._

"_Well," Remus said glancing between the pair of vampires. "This is awkward."_

"_Let's go to the common rooms!" Ebony said, with an embarrassed face._

_Lilly grinned at her. "Yes…lets…"_

* * *

* * *


	14. The gryffindor common room

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony and Darien) or Harry Potter.**

_As Lilly chattered happily with her parents on the way to the common rooms, Darien and Ebony trailed behind in silence._

_Ebony suddenly stopped, and Darien shot her a confused look after stopping as well._

"_Lilly!" Ebony called. Lilly didn't stop her conversation. "Lilly! OI! LILLY!"_

"_WHAT!" Lilly yelled as she turned around._

"_You walked right pass the portrait," Ebony pointed out._

"_Oh," Lilly blushed. "Right…I knew that,"_

"_Hello, Helen!" Ebony beamed at a slightly drunk Fat Lady. She beamed right back._

"_Hello, my dears!"_

"_We would like to show our visitors the common room," Ebony gestured to them._

_The Fat Lady frowned. "Are you allowed?"_

"_Oh, yeah," Ebony nodded reassuringly. "We've cleared it all up with Minnie."_

"_Oh, okay then, password?"_

"_Fortune favours the brave," Ebony said clearly._

_The Fat Lady nodded drunkenly. "Indeed! Sound advice!" With that, she swung open for everyone to get through._

"_Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Rooms!" Lilly grinned, spreading out her arms._

_Mrs Evans sucked in a breath. "Oh my! It's so…cosy!"_

_Lilly grinned and nodded. "Yep! That's why I love it!"_

"_James? Is that you?" A voice called from the boys' dorms._

_Ebony rolled her eyes. "No, Siri! It's Lilly and Ebony!" she called back._

_Sirius' head popped out from the corner. "Oh, hi, flowers!"_

_Ebony scowled. "Why do you call me flower? My name's Ebony!"_

"_Because it annoys you," Sirius answered. "Has my mother gone?"_

_Lilly looked at the map. "Um…yes…no, wait! There she is! She's in the potions classroom with Regulus, Bellatrix and Narcissa."_

_Sirius cursed. "Dammit! When is she going to leave?"_

_Ebony shrugged. "Beats me. But do you want the map back?"_

_Sirius shook his head. "Nah. I'm not leaving the common room!"_

"_What about dinner?" asked Mrs Evans._

_Sirius' eyes widened. "Of course not for dinner! I wouldn't let anything get in the way of my precious food!"_

_Ebony shook her head. "You really need a life."_

_Lilly laughed at her. "You're talking about Hogwarts biggest man whore!"_

"_Lilly!" Mrs Evans said sharply. "Language! And it is not polite to call some one names!"_

"_Yeah, Lilly!" Sirius stuck his tongue out. "I like your mom, Lilly! She's nice!"_

_Lilly growled and Ebony held Lilly's arm to stop her from rushing out and attacking Sirius._

"_Are they always like this?" Darien murmured in Ebony's ear, sending shivers down her spine._

"_Um...mostly," Ebony murmured back._

_The rest of the day was spent chatting in front of the fireplace in the common rooms._

* * *

_Around dinnertime, Ebony got up and stretched. "Man! I'm hungry!"_

_Darien stared at her. "Ebony-"_

"_I KNOW, I KNOW!" Ebony yelled. "I CAN'T EAT!"_

_Darien shook his head, amusedly._

"_Sirius!" Lilly yelled up the stairs. "We're leaving! Come on!"_

"_I don't wanna!" came the reply._

_Lilly growled. "Sirius Orion Black! You have five seconds to come down, or I'm coming up there to get you!"_

_When there was no reply, Lilly started to move towards the stairs. Suddenly, Ebony's hand shot out to stop Lilly._

"_Let me," Ebony said with an evil grin._

_She moved up the stairs. Minutes later, a girly shriek was heard. Ebony walked downstairs, whistling innocently._

"_What did you do?" Lilly asked her. Ebony smirked._

"_Let's just say…some things are better left unsaid."_

_Sirius staggered down the stairs, looking pained. "Why did you wake me up?"_

"_Dinner," answered Lilly. Sirius straightened up._

"_Why didn't you tell me! I would have gotten up sooner!"_

_With that, he rushed out of the portrait._

* * *

"_It's like a black hole," Darien murmured as he watched Sirius eat. Lilly stifled a giggle. "Doesn't he need to stop to breathe?"_

"_Nope," informed James casually. "My theory is he doesn't need to breathe."_

"_I can believe that," muttered Ebony, thinking of the time Lilly and her timed Sirius when he was kissing Marlene __McKinnon._

_Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. Pretty soon, it was just the Slytherins, their parents, Darien and Ebony talking._

"_Excuse me, everyone! Could I please have your attention?" Dumbledore called over the noise of the Slytherins and two vampires. Suddenly it was quiet. Ebony could've sworn she saw Dumbledore tuck his wand away._

"_Good, now that I have your attention, I would like to extend an invitation. On behalf of the Hogwarts staff, I invite the visitors to stay at Hogwarts for the night."_

_Lilly and Alice Prewett tried to hold back a giggle as Ebony mouthed "Blah, blah, blah" and made a talking mouth with her hand._

"_Those who wish to leave," Dumbledore continued, either not noticing or ignoring them. "There will be a train leaving at 7:30. You may say your goodbyes for now and board the train to leave."_

_The hall erupted into chatter as soon as he sat down._

"_Are you staying?" Lilly asked her parents. They shook their heads._

"_No, we have to leave. Petunia is still at home and might get worried if we're not home. Or throw a party."_

"_Are you?" Ebony asked Darien._

"_No," he answered. "I have…things to do."_

_Ebony frowned for a split second. She shouldn't have raised her hopes, of course he wouldn't stay. He was being nice just by attending. He probably has tons to do once he gets back._

"_Oh, okay," she said disappointedly. She got up. "I'm going to bed, thank you for visiting."_

~~~_End flashback~~~_


	15. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter.**

**Also, sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm writing it at midnight, and I'm really sleepy.**

* * *

"He was just being nice," murmured Ebony sadly. Suddenly, Harry rolled over.

"What the-" Sirius started.

Ebony checked Harry. "I don't believe it. He's gone to sleep."

Sirius snorted.

"Harry! Wake up!" Ebony shook him by the shoulders.

"I don't wanna," Harry mumbled, burying his head into Ebony's stomach.

Ebony groaned. "Harry! Up! Now! We are leaving!"

Harry looked up at her, blinking blearily.

"Let's go, kiddo," Ebony hauled him to his feet.

Harry rubbed his eyes.

"We leaving already?"

Ebony chuckled at him, then turned to Sirius. "Not that it hasn't been lovely, but we really must go."

Sirius smiled at them. "Come back soon!"

"We'll try," Harry mumbled, blinking sleepily.

"Oh! That's right, getting your school letter soon, aren't you?" Sirius grinned at him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Aunt Ebony said I'm allowed to go as long as I remember to be careful around Dumbledore."

He didn't miss the mysterious smile that appeared on Ebony's lips.

* * *

The next day, when he was eating breakfast, he heard a tapping noise on the window.

Aunt Ebony walked over to the window and opened it. An owl flew in.

Harry took the envelope from it. On it read "Harry James Potter". But all the rest read "xxxxxx".

"So that's what happens when you live in a fidelus house," Aunt Ebony remarked bemusedly.

He was about to open it, when Aunt Ebony stopped him.

"Hang on, there might be a tracking spell on it," She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Sure enough, she found there were three different spells on it, a tracking spell, a compulsion spell and a truth spell that was supposed to last for six months. Shaking her head in disgust, Aunt Ebony removed the spells.

She handed it back to him. "_Now _you can read it."

Opening it, he scanned through it. "Dear Mr. Potter…pleased to tell you…Robes, wand, cauldron…cat, frog or owl," He closed it and looked at Aunt Ebony expectantly.

Sure enough, her eyes welled up with happy tears. "Oh, you're going to Hogwarts! I'm so proud of you! We are leaving for Diagon Alley _right now_!"

Aunt Ebony raced up to her room to get her purse. A few seconds later, she appeared right next to Harry.

"Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and shoved on his hat. "Let's go."

* * *

"Ah, Diagon Alley! One of the greatest magical place in the United Kingdom!" Aunt Ebony exclaimed happily. Suddenly she blinked. "Hey, isn't that Draco?"

Harry's head shot up. "Where?!"

He looked to where Aunt Ebony pointed. Sure enough, his friend's platinum blonde hair shone in the sunlight.

"Draco! Lucius!" Aunt Ebony yelled over the crowd. Their heads shot up, and Draco waved like a little kid, before his father reprimanded him with a sharp tap on the head with his cane.

Aunt Ebony and Harry weaved their way through the crowd to the two Malfoys.

"Where are you two going?" asked Aunt Ebony.

"Knockturn Alley," Replied Lucius smoothly.

Aunt Ebony frowned. "Already? He's only eleven, Lucius!"

"Well, I have some business with Burke, and I can't leave him to wonder around Diagon Alley, can I?"

Aunt Ebony grinned. "How about he comes with us? I'm sure he and Harry have a lot to catch up on, and it's always a pleasure having Draco."

Lucius hesitated. "I…suppose…" Then he straightened up. "Alright, but if he misbehaves, send him straight home. I can't have him tarnish the family name…"

Draco's head drooped. Aunt Ebony noticed and glared at Lucius. "Now, Lucius, don't be so hard on him! He's only eleven!"

Lucius glowered. "Even so, he is a pureblood. He is expected to appear composed and dignified."

Aunt Ebony glared at Lucius and stalked away from him, with Draco and Harry trailing behind.

"We need to go to Gringotts," Aunt Ebony decided. With that, she walked up to the snowy white building.

* * *

"Hey, Griphook," Harry waved. The goblin grinned down at him.

"Hello, Harry. Have you gotten your Hogwarts letter?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Aunt Ebony just needs to take out money…"

Griphook smiled at her. "Hello, Ebony."

She waved back. "Hey."

"The normal vault?" asked Griphook. When she nodded the affirmative and held out the key, he made to move to the cart, then stopped.

"I do not know if you know this, but young Harry Potter here has a trust vault."

Aunt Ebony started. "Does he?"

Griphook nodded. "Along with a family vault he will not be able to access until he is 16. I take it you do not have the key for the trust vault?"

Aunt Ebony frowned. "No, is there a test we can take to acquire one?"

He nodded. "Yes, but we need a blood sample."

Harry stuck his hand out without hesitation.

Griphook used one of his claws to make a cut in his arm. Sealing Harry's cut with magic, he looked at a piece of parchment.

"Hm…it says here that the key to the vault is in the possession of one Albus Dumbledore."

"Why am I not surprised?" Aunt Ebony muttered.

"Ol' Dumbles strikes again," mumbled Harry.

"Father always did say that he was a manipulative old coot," Draco said casually.

"Can we change the lock on the vault?" asked Harry.

Griphook nodded. "Yes, that won't take a second. We can use the same blood sample…"

He disappeared into another room, appearing with another key a few minutes later.

"Here's the key to your trust vault, Harry," Griphook handed the key to him.

Taking it, Harry nodded his thanks.

"Shall we go to your new vault?" Griphook asked him.

Harry grinned and nodded again.

He was about to climb into the cart, when he noticed Aunt Ebony and Draco hadn't followed him.

"I hate carts," Draco answered Harry's unasked question.

"I can't leave Draco," Aunt Ebony said in reply to Harry's questioning look.

Frowning, Harry climbed behind Griphook, and was off.

When they arrived at the vault, Harry climbed out.

Griphook unlocked the vault and smoke came pouring out. When it all cleared, Harry gasped. Inside the vault were moundsof gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts. There were tons! There was probably more than Aunt Ebony's, and that was saying something considering she came from one of the richest vampire families in Europe.

He took the bag Griphook handed to him and swept a few handfuls of galleons into it.

He noticed it still seemed light despite how much he put into it, and turned to Griphook.

"It's a bottomless bag," replied Griphook.

After Harry was convinced he had enough, he climbed back into the cart with Griphook and they went back to Aunt Ebony and Draco.


	16. Shopping for Hogwarts

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter.

"Where would you boys like to go first?" Asked Aunt Ebony once they were outside.

Harry took out his list and surveyed it. "Um…I'm not sure…what have you gotten so far, Draco?"

Draco shook his head. "Just my wand. Father and I just got here when you two showed up."

Aunt Ebony looked at the list. "We'll go to Madam Malkins first. Then the apocethary, then to get your cauldron, scales, vials and telescope. After that, we'll go to Flourish and Blotts, then finish by getting your wands."

Harry rolled his eyes as his aunt made a schedule of their day.

"Right!" Aunt Ebony clapped her hands together. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Hogwarts, dears?" Madam Malkin swooped in on them. When they nodded, she ushered them to the back. "I can measure you right now, there's no one in right now…"

Following them with an amused expression, Aunt Ebony sat down on a seat in the measuring area.

Stepping onto the footstool, Harry suddenly found a long black robe being shoved over his head.

"Now, I'll just have to take off your hat," Madam Malkin said, pulling off his hat without a reply. Harry winced and prepared for the "Oh my god! You're Harry Potter!" speech.

When it didn't come, he peeked into the mirror. He was startled when he saw his scar had suddenly disappeared. He looked over at Aunt Ebony, to see her whistling innocently with her hands behind her head. She winked at him, and mouthed "Later!"

As Madam Malkin began to pin the robe to fit him, he glanced over at Draco, only to see him going through the same thing, except with a different witch.

By the time they had finished, Draco was nearly falling asleep from boredom and Harry was ready to scream from the amount of times Madam Malkin "accidently" stuck her pin into him.

* * *

After buying and shrinking the two boys' cauldrons, scales, vials and telescopes so it was easier to carry, Aunt Ebony headed to Flourish and Blotts.

After she nodded her consent, Harry and Draco roamed around the store, pulling out the necessary books, and a few others that looked interesting.

Going up to the cash register, Draco was about to put the pile of books on the desk, when Aunt Ebony's skinny arm shot out and grabbed an extra book Draco had chosen.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned sheepishly. "The Slytherin's guide to surviving Hogwarts?"

"I might need it…" He muttered.

Aunt Ebony turned the book over. "How to torture your enemies, extract information and put people in their place, all without breaking any rules?"

After being the victim of Aunt Ebony's piercing glare for a few moments, Draco mumbled, "I'll put it back…"

Aunt Ebony grabbed a few other books from Draco and Harry's stack. "Put these back too, while you're at it."

Harry's jaw dropped. "But, _Aunt Ebony_! Those are the best books!"

She glared at him. "Put. Them. Back."

* * *

A tinkling bell sounded from somewhere in the shop. As Aunt Ebony, Harry and Draco stood their awkwardly, Harry's hand extended curiously to a display in the shop window.

Aunt Ebony hit his hand, and he let out a yelp. "No touching!"

"Good afternoon," a voice said from behind them, making everyone except Aunt Ebony jump.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter."

"You have your mother's eyes."

"So I've heard," mumbled Harry.

"It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand," he continued on as if Harry hadn't spoken. "Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard , of course."  
My Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..."  
Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.  
"I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it," he said softly.

"Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out in the world to do..."

Thankfully, Ollivander noticed Aunt Ebony and he turned his attention to her.

"Ah, yes. Ebony Jones! How nice to see you again, you had two wands, did you not?"

Ebony nodded stiffly.

"Twelve inches, oak, quite bendy. Had a thestral hair for the core, did it not?" After Aunt Ebony's nod, he continued. "Then, when you came back later, you had changed quite a bit. Ten and a half, also oak, but springy. The core changed a bit, phoenix feather, wasn't it?"

Without waiting for a reply, he turned back to Harry. "Now, which arm is your wand arm?"

"Right," Harry replied.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns or dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander took it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised it when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

**Poll! Should I give Harry his Canon wand, or have Ollivander make him a new kick ass wand?**


	17. Getting a wand

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry waved the wand. At first, he thought he felt a slight tingle, but it quickly faded.

Mr Ollivander frowned.

"Ah, well. We'll have to make you a custom wand!" He led Harry to the back room, with Aunt Ebony and Draco trailing behind.

He pointed to some blocks of wood, metal and a few wrapped up parcels on a bench.

"Just close your eyes, and see which one calls out to you most."

Harry closed his eyes, and tried to feel with his magic, like Aunt Ebony tried to teach him one day.

He was startled when he felt a magical pulse. He walked over to it and picked it up. The hell? It felt like cloth!

He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. In his right, he was holding a package wrapped in cloth.

Mr Ollivander sucked in a breath. "Oh my! I knew you were a special customer, Mister Potter!"

Harry glanced at him, confused. He beamed back.

"In your right hand, you hold one of the only crystallised dragon fires in Europe!"

Harry gaped at him, then at Mr Ollivander's gesture, he opened the package. What was inside took his breath away.

The translucent green block sitting on the cloth seemed to glow in the dim light of the shop. When Harry held it up to the light, he could've sworn he saw a fire dancing inside of it.

Mr Ollivander grinned happily and motioned to a shelf filled with several faded boxes. "Now, time to find the core! Same as before, just wander around and pick up the one that calls to you the most."

Harry closed his eyes again. He was surprised to find he could feel a few magical pulses, even without trying to.

He walked over to one and picked up the box. As soon as he did that, he felt the next pulse coming from the box next to it. He was about to open his eyes, when he felt another one. This time, it came from the opposite end of the shelf.

Opening his eyes, he placed the boxes on table in front of Mr Ollivander.

Mr Ollivander opened the first box and extracted a single fang. Aunt Ebony gasped next to him.

"Well, well," Mr Ollivander grinned. "It looks like you are closer to Miss Jones here than you think!"

At Harry's confused expression, he continued. "This particular tooth was donated by your Aunt Ebony!"

Mr Ollivander opened the next box.

"Hm…this one was particularly hard to find," He pulled out a vial of greenish liquid. "Basilisk venom. Quite powerful when used in the right way…"

Harry glanced at the last box. What would this one be?

Opening the box, Mr Ollivander pulled out a black feather. "You will never cease to amaze me, Mister Potter."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Black phoenix feather."

Harry frowned. "I thought phoenixes were only red?"

Mr Ollivander grinned happily. "Not at all! There are others, but they are quite rare."

Gathering the items in his arms, Mr Ollivander nodded at them. "I will have to make this wand. It will take a little while, being a custom wand, but it should be ready by the time you go to Hogwarts."

* * *

As soon as they were out of the shop, Draco turned to Harry. "Black phoenix feather? You really are special, aren't you Harry."

Harry scowled at him. "Shut up."

Draco stuck his tongue out at him and was about to reply, when-

"For heavens sake, you are a pureblood! Act like it!" Lucius snapped at Draco.

Aunt Ebony jumped. "Oh! Hello Lucius!"

Lucius nodded back at Aunt Ebony. "Ebony. How was your shopping trip?"

Glowering, Aunt Ebony informed Lucius of their discovery of the trust vault and the location of the key.

Lucius frowned. "Hm…I think you can press charges against him. No one, with the exception of Harry and his guardian, is supposed to possess the key."

Aunt Ebony shook her head sadly. "I asked, Bloodiron said that James gave the key to Dumbledore."

Harry straightened up. "You did? When?"

"When you were down in your vault with Griphook." Aunt Ebony answered Harry.

Lucius sighed. "Well, we can't do anything if Potter Sr. gave the key willingly to him."

Aunt Ebony suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Lucius, can you look after Harry for me? I have some…business at the Ministry of Magic."

Lucius looked at her suspiciously. "Of course, Harry is always welcome. But, may I ask, what are you doing at the Ministry of Magic?"

"You could," answered Aunt Ebony. "But I won't reply."


	18. The trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter.**

Hurrying to Azkaban, Ebony didn't even try to charm the guard. She simply cast a disillusionment (sp?) charm (they really need to get better security at Azkaban) and walked to Sirius' cell.

She took off the spell and Sirius jumped. "What-"

"Sirius, you weren't the Potters' secret keeper, right?" Ebony cut him off.

Sirius glared at her. "No. I would never do that to Lilly…probably James, too."

"Who was the secret keeper then?" asked Ebony.

"Peter Pettigrew."

Ebony's eyes widened. "Peter?! But…isn't he dead?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, the coward yelled for the whole street to hear, then cut off his finger and muttered a spell to explode the street. After that, he turned into a rat and ran away."

Ebony thought for a while. It did make sense, as far as she knew, there wasn't any spells that only left a finger…Making up her mind, she nodded at Sirius. "I have to go."

Sirius stared at her. "Where are you going?"

"To request a trial for you."

* * *

Crouch glanced up when he heard the knock. He was surprised to see Ebony standing at his door.

"Miss Jones, what can I-" he began before he was cut off by Ebony's angry voice.

"Cut the crap. I am here to request a trial for Sirius Black."

Crouch sneered. "That death eater? He doesn't need a trial. We already know he's guilty."

Ebony shook her head. "No. You don't." She walked over to him. "You _will_ give him a trial right now. If you don't…well, let's just say I hope you like being human."

Crouch glared at her. "Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise."

They engaged in a glaring contest. Eventually, Crouch turned away. "I'll alert the Wizenmagot. It will be in one hour." Smirking, Ebony turned around to leave. "Wait!" Crouch called after her. "As the complainant for the case of Sirius Black, you are required to attend.

Ebony nodded. "I know. That's why I will be waiting outside the courtrooms."

* * *

An hour later found Ebony stepping into one of the courtrooms, trying not to show her anxiety. If Sirius wasn't set free, Ebony swore she would pull out her wand and level the Ministry of Magic to the ground. Actually, she didn't think Harry would approve.

Ebony took a seat and glanced around the room to see who she knew. There was Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge (unfortunately), Alastor Moody, Crouch, and Dumbledore.

She jumped when the doors to the courtroom opened to reveal a face she hadn't seen since Lilly and James' first anniversary party.

"Remus!" Ebony grinned softly. His head jerked at the sound of his name and his amber eyes met her blood red ones. His tired face broke out into a smile.

"Ebony! It's been a while." Remus quickly crossed the room to sit next to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ebony. "I didn't even know people outside the Wizenmagot knew about this trial!"

"They don't." Remus shook his head. "I mean, not really. Amelia sent me an owl. She said I could come, considering how close Sirius and I used to be. What are you doing here?"

Ebony smirked. "_I_ requested the trial." Remus frowned. Sensing a difficult question, Ebony quickly changed the subject. "When Sirius is free, would you like to join me and him at my house for some coffee?"

Remus looked at her. "When he's free? Not if he's free?"

Ebony smiled confidently. "I know he'll be free."

Before Remus could reply, the doors slammed open and two dementors glided in. As soon as they saw Ebony, they let out a shriek and raced back out. After looking at each other, unsure of what to do, the Wizenmagot nodded to let the guards know to bring Sirius in anyway.

Remus raised an eyebrow at Ebony, and she returned it with a sheepish grin. "It's a vampire thing." They returned their attention back to the trial.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are here on behalf of a complaint filed by one Ebony Blood-rose Jones. Against this court's better judgement, your case has been brought forth to be re-considered." Dumbledore looked down his crooked nose at him.

Pouring veritesirum into Sirius' mouth, Dumbledore started the questions. "Have you ever willingly helped Voldemort-" here most of the courtroom flinched. "-in any acts of terrorism?"

"No," came the monotonous reply. Dumbledore frowned and tried again.

"Were you the Potters' secret keeper?"

Again, Sirius replied, "No."

"Explain," Dumbledore demanded.

"James decided it was too risky to use me as the secret keeper. He thought it would be too obvious. Any death eater who graduated before we had our fight would've known I was it. He convinced me to pretend I was the secret keeper, and Peter would be the real one."

"What happened on the day when you and Pettigrew met in the middle of a muggle street?" Amelia asked.

"I went looking for him. I found him. He shouted at me and we both went for our wands. He was faster to get off his spell and it blew everything up. He cut off his finger and turned into a rat to get away. So I laughed, because he'd gotten me." Sirius replied in the same monotonous voice.

"A rat?" Dumbledore asked, eager to find a slip in Sirius' story to prove him guilty.

"James, Peter and I became Animagi in Hogwarts. James was a stag, I'm a dog, and Peter's a rat."

Dumbledore frowned and turned to the rest of the Wizenmagot. "Are there any other questions?"

A woman with thinning grey hair stood up. "I think we'll be alright."

Ebony sat on the edge of her seat and crossed her fingers as Dumbledore asked, "Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?" Ebony could see Remus counting the hands. "Those in favour of conviction?" Ebony felt like jumping for joy when she saw the amount of hands, and nearly did when she heard, "Cleared of all charges."

As the chains fell away, Ebony and Remus were already running to Sirius as he stood up and stretched.

"You did it!" Ebony yelled happily as she tackled Sirius into a hug. Remus had a smile that made him appear years younger. Sirius looked up at him and grinned. "Moony!"

Remus laughed and helped him up, clearly relieved Sirius wasn't mad at him. "Padfoot, it really has been too long!"

Ebony smiled, watching the two friends.

No one noticed Dumbledore glaring at them from the corner.

"Where are we going?" asked Sirius again as they walked to the Ministry's apparition point.

"For the last time, to pick up Harry from his friend's place," Ebony growled at him, clearly annoyed.

It was quite for a few moments, before Sirius broke it. "Where are we going?"

Sensing Ebony was about to throttle Sirius, Remus quickly changed the subject. "So, Ebony, Harry must have gotten his Hogwarts letter by now."

Ebony nodded happily, Sirius forgotten. "Yeah! He's really excited. You should've seen him!"

Sirius frowned as he tried to imagine Harry being excited. "You're letting him go?" asked Remus. "I thought you hated Dumbledore?"

"I do," answered Ebony. "But Lilly would've wanted him to go. Besides, I went to Hogwarts, look how I turned out."

"You had your better judgement," Remus pointed out. Ebony gained a secretive smile.

"So will Harry."

"Why are we outside Malfoy Manor?" asked Sirius suspiciously. Ebony hesitated.

"Well… Harry's friend…he's Draco Malfoy…"

Sirius' eye twitched. "Why is Harry hanging out with the son of a death eater?"

Ebony glared at him. "Now listen, Sirius, I want you to be on your best behaviour! Lucius is perfectly fine, along with Narcissa! She's your cousin, for Merlin's sake!" As Sirius opened his mouth to argue, Ebony added, "Besides, it's not like the light is looking all that perfect right now."

Sirius was forced to concede this point with a nod. Remus rolled his eyes and pushed open the huge gate.

"Lucius! Narcissa! I've come to pick up Harry!" Ebony yelled. Seconds later, Narcissa came hurrying out.

"Oh, Ebony, back so soon?"

Ebony smiled and moved aside, revealing Sirius. He waved awkwardly at Narcissa. Her eyes widened.

"Siri…" Narcissa breathed. Then, she did something that surprised them all. She hugged Sirius and began to cry. Sirius had a really freaked out look and was patting Narcissa on the back.

"Erm…it's…alright?"

Remus and Ebony stifled a laugh at Sirius' expression and Draco and Harry came running in.

"Why is my mother-" Draco began, but was cut off by Harry.

"Sirius! You're free!" He exclaimed. Sirius grinned at him and tried to separate himself from a still crying Narcissa. Tried being the keyword.


	19. Invitations and balls

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except Ebony) or Harry Potter.**

Two days later, Harry walked into the kitchen just in time to hear Aunt Ebony comment to Sirius (who was staying with them), "Wow, she works fast."

"Who works fast?" asked Harry, grabbing an apple. Living with Aunt Ebony had taught him to be a small eater.

Saying good morning to him, Aunt Ebony handed him a blue, formal looking invitation.

* * *

_Dear Ebony Jones, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter:_

_You are cordially invited to attend a ball at Malfoy Manor to celebrate the freedom of one Sirius Black, and the receiving of Hogwarts letters for Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini._

_This ball will take place on the 20__th__ of August, from 7:00pm to 11:30._

_There will be refreshments and music._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy_

* * *

"20th of August…" Harry murmured. He realised something. "That's today!"

Aunt Ebony nodded.

"Are we going?" asked Harry. Aunt Ebony laughed at him.

"Considering this ball is for you and Sirius, it would look a bit odd if we didn't!"

He shrugged. "We could always make Sirius go alone and stay home."

She shook her head. "No, we are going. Narcissa already sent me a dress."

Aunt Ebony gestured to a box sitting on the table that Harry hadn't noticed until then.

"I'm about to open it," she told him. Opening the box, she held the dress up to the light.

"It's so…" Aunt Ebony murmured.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"…boring," she finished. Grabbing her wand, she grinned. "We'll have to fix that! Let's see…we'll just add something here…pin up this bit…add some glitter here…and, voila! We are done!"

Sirius looked at it and nodded. "It looks much better."

Aunt Ebony smirked. "I try."

Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Oh! Have you two got dress robes?"

"Yes," they answered at the same time.

"You bought me a whole set a few weeks ago," Harry explained.

"Lucius sent me one yesterday," Sirius muttered. "Don't ask me how he knew I would need one…"

Aunt Ebony rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to pick out some shoes and jewellery.

* * *

"Is every one ready?" Aunt Ebony yelled from her room, where she was putting on her earrings.

"Yes, Aunt Ebony! We're just waiting for you!" Harry yelled back.

"Coming, coming!" she muttered, hurriedly slipping on a pair of black stilettos heels.

"Alright! I'm ready!" Aunt Ebony announced, appearing at the top of the stairs.

Harry's, Remus' and Sirius' jaws dropped, then Sirius wolf whistled. "Wow, Ebony! You look stunning!"

Aunt Ebony laughed. "Why, thank you, Mr Black!"

_**~~~Dress and accessories description. You can skip if you want~~~**_

Aunt Ebony had altered the plain, floor length, black dress so that the front went to her lower thigh, and the back of the skirt part trailed to the floor. Aunt Ebony had scattered red glitter on the dress, so in the light it appeared it had a sparkly red tinge. She changed the straight neck line to a sweetheart one, and added black fishnet sleeves. Her necklace was a choker with a red rose in the front. Aunt Ebony had bought a pair of black chandelier earrings and was wearing it.

_**~~~End description. You can start reading again~~~**_

Remus straightened up and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Aunt Ebony smiled and nodded.

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry. "Side along apparition?"

Sirius grinned. "You got it!"

Aunt Ebony laughed at the look on Harry's face.

* * *

Aunt Ebony sighed as she looked around the room. This party is really boring!

Harry shuffled his feet. "Aunt Ebony, can I _please _go find the others now?"

"For the last time, _NOT YET_, Harry!" Aunt Ebony hissed. "You have an image to keep up!"

"Let him go, Ebony. You sound like my mother," Sirius said, appearing with two cups of punch.

Aunt Ebony glared at him. "No, Sirius! I will let him go in fifteen minutes. It is not proper for Harry to run off as soon as he arrives."

Sirius sighed and handed her one of the cups. "Here, this is for you."

Aunt Ebony smiled and took it. "Thank you, Sirius! That's nice of you!"

Sirius shrugged and smirked. "It is not proper for a young man to neglect a young lady he is escorting," he mimicked.

She punched him playfully and laughed. Sirius dodged and Aunt Ebony over balanced, so that Sirius had to grab her arm to steady her. Suddenly-

"Ebony! Get away from that human right now!"

Aunt Ebony turned around and shrieked. "Mother?! Father?! What are you doing here?!"

* * *


	20. author's notice

**Authors note:**

Sorry, this isn't an update!

I just posted to say, I won't be updating for a while. I'm going on holidays with my family for four weeks, so I won't be able to update.

Sorry! I'll try to update soon!


	21. The Nightwalkers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except the vampires) or Harry Potter.**

**Thank you to ****desartratt**** for being nice and wishing me a happy holidays.**

**...oh, they were _fine_, thanks for asking!**

* * *

Sirius', Remus' and Harry's eyes widened. Before they could say anything, Lucius came over, with Draco trailing behind.

"Ah, I see you have met Mr and Mrs Nightwalker."

Aunt Ebony turned to Lucius. "You invited my parents?!"

Lucius' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I-you-they-er…what?!"

Had Aunt Ebony not been so upset, she would have found it quite funny that the head of the Malfoy family was so flabbergasted.

"Your-your parents?" Lucius stuttered. "But you have different last names!"

Aunt Ebony glared at them. "_They_ made me change my last name when I went to Hogwarts."

Mrs Nightwalker let out a disdained sniff. "Well, we couldn't have you tarnish the family name anymore! You had already done enough damage with how _childish_ you were acting."

Lucius stared at Mrs Nightwalker. Was this how he acted towards Draco? Was this why Draco was always so keen to stay with Ebony and Harry?

Draco looked at Aunt Ebony. Was this why Aunt Ebony always stood up for him when his father yelled at him? Because she knew how it felt?

Aunt Ebony growled at Lucius. "They better be the only vampires here!"

Lucius looked at her nervously. "Um…funny thing…I sort of invited a few other vampires…"

Aunt Ebony's eye twitched and Harry, Sirius and Remus had to hold her back.

"What do you mean there are other vampires here?!" she shrieked.

"Now, now, Miss Ebony," a smooth voice cut into their conversation. "Do try to lower your voice, you don't want to create a scene in front of all these humans."

* * *

Ebony's head snapped up. "Darien?! What are you doing here?!"

Darien smirked. "I was invited. Why are _you_ here? Gatecrashing?"

She glared at him, to angry to be embarrassed or shy. "My godson is one of the reasons for this party! He got his Hogwarts letter!"

Darien's eyebrow quirked. "Oh?"

"Yes! Lilly's son! You know, the one who said you weren't that bad to look at?"

Darien smirked again and nodded. "Yes, I do believe I remember her. She was the one who sent that human with the porcupine head who caught us in that…interesting position."

Ebony flinched and buried her face in her hands. How could this evening get any worse?

"Ebony, dear, you didn't tell me you knew The Prince of Vampires!" her mother's screechy voice cut into her thoughts.

Of course.

Ebony peeked out from between her fingers at her mother.

"I don't. I mean, not really. He came for a visitor day at Hogwarts."

"Oh, well, any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine!" Her mother let out a girlish high pitched giggle.

Only Ebony was paying close enough attention to see Darien flinch slightly.

"Great, great, listen, mother, I'm going to go with my friends and godson," Ebony growled at her. "I would say it's been swell, but really, it's been hell."

"Wait a moment, young lady!" Mrs Nightwalker shrilled at her. "While we're here, we must talk to you!"

Ebony let out a groan. "What now, mother?!"

Mrs Nightwalker drew herself up to her full height (which wasn't very tall, about a head taller than Harry). "As your parents, we _demand_ you come back! You must fulfil your duty as a vampire and get married!"

Ebony let out a small shriek, Sirius choked on his punch, Remus accidently crushed his cup, Harry gasped, and even Darien let out a small, surprised cough.

"You _demand_?" Ebony snarled at her, disbelievingly. "I see you after _god_ knows how many years, and you try to _demand _I come back to get married?! I went to Hogwarts to get away from an arranged marriage!"

Mrs Nightwalker let out an equally disbelievingly snarl. "You _dare_ to disobey your parents?! You _must _come back! There is nothing here for you in the human world!"

Ebony let out a sarcastic laugh. "Um, earth to mother! I have a _godson_ I have to take care of!"

Mrs Nightwalker sneered. "Oh, yes, I see your precious _human_ godson! Not only do you ruin the family name by attending a magic school, but you insist on dragging it further into the mud by taking care of a human!"

Ebony growled, her eyes glowing dangerously. "Don't you talk about Harry that way!"

As the mother and daughter were arguing, the onlookers were looking from one to the other like a tennis match. It was unclear who would win this battle of wills as, even though Ebony had inherited her father's looks, she also inherited her mother's stubborn personality.

Ebony finally had enough, and stormed out of the ball room, her mother following her.

"Um…" Harry blinked. "I see there's no lost love between them…"

"Ebony and my wife have never been that close," Mr Nightwalker finally spoke up. His voice seemed to radiate power and energy. "It might have something to do with the fact that my wife would often drop her on the head as a baby."

"Lovely," muttered Sirius. Suddenly, a small explosion was heard, and Mrs Nightwalker came flying through one of the walls. She stood up and brushed off her dress, before turning back to a glaring Ebony outside.

"Don't you dare hit me!" shrieked Mrs Nightwalker. "I am your mother!"

"I'm not even sure anymore!" shrieked Ebony back. "You sure as hell don't act like it!"

"Watch your language! A Nightwalker does not curse!"

"That's it!" Ebony yelled. "I'm leaving! Sirius, Remus, Harry, I'll see you at home. Yes, Harry, you may go find your friends now."

She apparated on the spot, the sound of her mother's shrieks ringing in her ears.


	22. The vision

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except the vampires and Renaldo) or Harry Potter.**

**I'm am sooo sorry about the wait, guys! I had nearly finished the chapter, when…**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**The computer crashed and my document got deleted! I was so angry I didn't even go near the computer for ages.**

* * *

"Harry…" Remus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Didn't you want to go see your friends?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at him, confused, before remembering. "Oh, right."

"They're over there," Draco pointed to the balcony. "I think Daphne said she was feeling sick or something."

"Go on," Sirius pushed him gently, glancing nervously towards Mrs Nightwalker, who was storming over to her husband with a furious face.

"Why?" Harry had no idea why he was choosing now of all times to act like a child. Sirius sighed and turned to Draco.

"Draco, I'll give you a bag of Honeyduke's sweets if you take him to your other friends."

"Throw in a couple of curse books and you've got yourself a deal," Draco bargained. Sirius rolled his eyes but nodded.

Draco grinned with satisfaction and dragged Harry over to the balcony doors.

"Look who decided to show up," Blaise Zabini smirked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Nice to see you too, Blaise."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Daphne Greengrass spoke up. Harry laughed, and the irritated expression slid off Daphne's face.

"I see the vampire is still causing scenes," Blaise said, a smile still tugging on her lips.

"Scenes follow her like a dog follows a bag of bones," Harry muttered. He noticed a boy sneer. "Who're you?"

The boy drew himself up in what he must have thought was regal, but actually made him look like he was a girl trying to show off his chest.

"I am Renaldo Zabini…" he paused. "The fourth."

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Um…hi? I am Harry Potter," Harry paused. "The first."

The other's snickered, and Renaldo's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Harry, meet my _darling _little brother," Blaise rolled her eyes. "He'll be coming to Hogwarts the year after us."

"Pleasure," Harry nodded at Renaldo. Renaldo sneered again.

"So, you live with a vampire?"

"Yeah," Harry eyed him. "Is there something wrong with that?"

The sneer never left Renaldo's face. "How come you aren't dead yet?"

Harry's smile faded. "Excuse me?"

"How come you aren't dead yet?" Renaldo repeated. "Surely the vampire has tried to drink your blood…or have you got some sort of vampire repellent?"

"Aunt Ebony doesn't drink human blood," Harry defended her. "And watch what you say about my aunt!"

Renaldo wrinkled his nose. "Your aunt is a vampire? Disgusting."

"So is your face," Blaise shot back. "Now shut up before Harry and Draco punch you."

"I'm leaving," announced Renaldo in disgust. "I am going to go find some…" he paused and looked at Harry. "…_better_ company. I am telling mother and father about your choice of company!"

"Oh, boohoo!" Blaise rolled her eyes at her dark haired little brother. "Mother and father have _met_ Harry and, though they are unsure of his godmother, they like him. He's got a bigger knowledge of the dark arts than you!"

"Be that as it may, I am still telling them," Renaldo turned and stuck his nose in the air snobbishly, before going back inside, presumably to find his parents.

"What a _charming _little brother," Draco snickered. "That's why I'm glad I'm an only child."

"Drakie-poo," Pansy pouted, leaning towards Draco. "I have an older sister! When we get married, she'll be your sister too!"

As Pansy and Draco started arguing about marriage, Harry turned towards the rest of his friends.

"What's new, everyone?"

"Mother gave me a crystal ball pendant," Daphne took out a necklace with a miniature version of a crystal ball on the end. "Apparently there is seer blood in our veins, so she wants me to try and manifest my gift. If I have any."

"I'm sure you will," Harry consoled her.

"Yeah!" Theodore Nott (or, as most of his friends called him, Theo) snickered, slapping Daphne on the back. Daphne let out a shriek as the necklace slipped out of her grasp, and Harry quickly caught it before it shattered against the tiled floor of the balcony. A rush of images went through his head.

"…_Can't…will do anything…"_

"_Imperious curse…memory…expecting…"_

"_Lily…mine…"_

"_Prophecy…golden child…"_

"_What…James…love…"_

"_CRUCIO!"_

"Harry?"Blaise's worried voice brought him out of his trance. "Are you alright?"

Harry blinked and shook his head, before handing back the necklace to Daphne.

"I'm not sure…" he muttered, rubbing his scar absent-mindedly. "What just happened?"

"We're not sure," Draco spoke up. "You just grabbed Daphne's necklace then kind of spaced out."

"I think…" mused Daphne, placing the necklace carefully in her dress pocket. "That Harry just had a vision."

"Really?" Millicent Bulstrode looked mildly interested. "Weird. Is there a history of seers in your family, Harry?"

"No…" Harry frowned in concentration. "None in the Potter side, at least. My mum's a Muggleborn though, so I don't know if there's anything on that side."

Harry had been around the group of purebloods long enough so that only the slightest hint of a sneer appeared on all of their faces.

"So why did your mother give you that necklace?" Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts crowding it.

"For getting into Hogwarts," Daphne murmured.

"Did they have any doubts?" Theodore snickered.

"_No_, Theodore!" Daphne rolled her eyes. "What, didn't your parents give you a present?"

"I'll have you know they did," Theodore shot back. "Father gave me a set of x-ray sunglasses."

"Sunglasses?" Draco blinked in confusion. "What are they?"

"They're a muggle device designed to shade your eyes from the sun and tone down the brightness in the room," Harry spoke up.

"Thanks. So your parents gave you x-ray funguses, Theo?"

"Sunglasses," Harry corrected him.

"Same thing," Draco waved his hand dismissively.

"No it isn't," Blaise spoke up. "Fungus are a single-celled or multicellular organism without chlorophyll that reproduces by spores and lives by absorbing nutrients from organic matter. Sunglasses are eyeglasses with tinted or darkened lenses to protect the eyes from sunlight or its glare."

"Damn, Zabini, did you swallow a muggle dictionary for breakfast this morning?" Theodore groaned. "House elves forget how to cook?"

Blaise gave him a playful shove and Harry jumped up on the railing to sit.

"Aren't you afraid you'll fall?" Millicent looked astonished.

"Not really," Harry shrugged. "If I did I'd just sprain a few joints. Maybe break some bones."

"I wish I had your attitude towards heights," Pansy sighed. "I don't know _what_ I'm going to do for first year flying lessons."

"I'm sure Draco would be glad to help you with your fear of heights," Theodore spoke up with a smirk on his face. "Perhaps…create some new memories of flying for you?"

Draco looked disgusted, but Pansy looked absolutely delighted.

"Oh, Drakie-poo! You'd really do that for me?"

"N-"

"Of course he would," Harry cut Draco off. Draco shot Harry a dirty look when Pansy grabbed Draco in a hug.

Daphne let out a small giggle. Harry blinked at her.

"Did you just giggle?"

"No!" defended Daphne. "Daphne Greengrass does not giggle! She _laughs_ quietly without meaning to!"

"Isn't that giggling?" Theodore asked her in confusion.

"No, Theodore!" Daphne snapped, reaching forward to hit him slightly on the head.

"Get a room, you two," Pansy snickered.

"So…" Harry turned to Blaise as Daphne started arguing with Pansy _and_ Theodore. "Are you excited for Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Blaise nodded. "What, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm excited," smiled Harry. "I've already seen part of it."

"Really?" this got Blaise's attention. "What's it like?"

"They have a huge lake and…look, you'll see in a month."

"Hey, Harry, it was your birthday last month, wasn't it?" Draco spoke up. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"You know it was."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Daphne asked him. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know…I didn't really care? Birthdays aren't a big deal with Aunt Ebony."

"Really?" Theodore raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that she's a vampire and stopped celebrating birthdays a century ago," Harry pointed out wryly.

"Well, whatever the case," Draco waved his hand. "We are going to get you presents."

"What?" Harry straightened. "You don't have to do that…"

"But we will anyway," Blaise shrugged.

"Harry?" Everyone glanced up to see Sirius and Remus, who were standing at the door.

"We're leaving now," Remus told him.

"So soon?" Harry's face fell.

"Harry, it's midnight," Sirius laughed at him. "The party ended half an hour ago."

"It is?" Millicent piped up. Sirius waved his wand and numbers floated out of it to form the current time. "Oh, it is."

"Besides, we need to make sure Ebony hasn't destroyed the house yet," Remus added.

"Aunt Ebony doesn't destroy houses," Harry blinked.

"She destroyed the common room in our sixth year," muttered Sirius. He held out his hand to Harry. "Come on, kiddo. Time to leave."

Harry placed his hand in Sirius' and felt the familiar, uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed through a tube.


	23. Stalker vampires and castrated muggers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (except the vampires) or Harry Potter.**

"Aunt Ebony, get away from the window," Harry called, not taking his eyes of the book he was reading.

"She's still there!" Aunt Ebony cried in dismay.

"She'll go away soon," Harry said firmly.

"You said that two hours ago!" Aunt Ebony wailed, still peeping through the curtain. "Why is she still there?!"

Harry placed a piece of paper at the page he was at and closed the book. He walked over to the window Aunt Ebony was staring through and closed the curtains.

"Aunt Ebony, don't we have to pick up my wand?" Harry reminded her gently. Aunt Ebony stared at him as if he was crazy.

"With my mother out there? I think not!"

Indeed, Mrs Nightwalker was standing on the street opposite to their house and staring determinedly at the exact place their house was.

"We'll take the floo," Harry tried to persuade her.

"Why is that crazy woman staring at us?" Aunt Ebony shrieked. "She shouldn't be able to see us, we're under a fidelus!"

"She can't see us, Aunt Ebony," Harry sighed, gently steering Aunt Ebony to the fireplace. "Like you said, she's probably just crazy. Now we have to go get my wand, it wouldn't look good if I showed up for Hogwarts without a wand."

"Fine," huffed Aunt Ebony, sparing the window one last glance. She took a small handful of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace, shouting, "Diagon Alley!"

Aunt Ebony exited the fireplace with the flawless grace vampires were famous for and she was never able to manage.

Harry exited a moment after her, accidentally tripping over a skull and falling out of the fireplace.

"Ow…" he groaned. "Who put that there?"

"Damn skulls are everywhere…" Aunt Ebony shook her head, kicking away another one. Harry and Aunt Ebony walked up to the alley, pausing to greet Tom.

"Um…" Aunt Ebony tried to remember the right combination. "Oh, right…two down…three across…"

The bricks opened up to reveal an alley.

"This will never get old," muttered Harry to Aunt Ebony. They hadn't taken two steps into Diagon Alley, when Aunt Ebony suddenly pulled Harry into another abandoned alley.

"Hold still…" Aunt Ebony pointed her wand at Harry's forehead, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!"

Harry opened his eyes and glanced at his reflection in a nearby puddle.

"Wow…" he whispered, shocked. His scar had disappeared completely! "How'd you do that?"

"Glamour spell," Aunt Ebony shrugged casually. "I'll teach it to you once you're in Hogwarts."

"Teach me?" Harry's head snapped up. "How are you going to teach me?"

"You'll find out," Aunt Ebony winked at him.

"Are you going to be a professor?" Harry guessed. Aunt Ebony snorted.

"Pfft, no way. Absolutely no patience for teaching."

"Now, what do we have here?" The two glanced up, only to see a scruffy old man holding a knife in one hand and a wand in the other blocking the exit to the alley.

"Please move," Aunt Ebony stated blandly. The man leered at her.

"No, I don't think I will. Give me all your galleons!"

"No," Harry spoke up, looking at him as if he was crazy.

The man snarled, jabbing the knife forward. "Are you deaf or blind or something? I said give me all your gallons! I have a weapon, and you don't!"

"What makes you think we don't have a weapon?" Aunt Ebony asked. She wasn't being smug or anything, she was honestly curious. The man gave a scratchy laugh.

"You think I'm stupid? That kid's obviously too young to be able to use magic on the holidays, and you're just a woman!"

That got her attention.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Aunt Ebony hissed dangerously.

"You're just a woman," the man repeated. "Only good for three things-cooking, cleaning and-"

The man was cut off as Aunt Ebony slapped him with her rock hard hand.

"You sick, sexist pig!" she shrieked angrily. The man toppled to the floor, the slap feeling like he had been hit a very hard, very sharp stone.

"Aunt Ebony, let it go," warned Harry. "We don't need someone finding him and reporting you to Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Fine," Aunt Ebony snarled. "But before we go…"

She raised her high heel and brought it down, right on his-

"Ollivander!" Aunt Ebony called, stepping into the musky old shop. Harry, apparently not learning his lesson last time, reached forward again to touch the display in the window. Aunt Ebony slapped his hand and he yelped.

"Do you never learn?" Aunt Ebony snapped. Harry huffed.

"Didn't need to hit me-" he began.

"Ah yes, Miss Jones and Mr Potter," Ollivander's reedy voice sounded from behind them, and the two spun around. "I have your wand ready, Mr Potter."

Ollivander disappeared into the shelves again.

"How does he do that?" Harry asked. "I didn't even hear him…"

Aunt Ebony shrugged.

"Silencing spell? I don't know."

"Still, it's kind of creepy…" Harry muttered.

"I shall take note of that," Ollivander's voice made Harry and Aunt Ebony jump again. "But for now, you'll have to get used to this."

Ollivander carefully unwrapped the parcel he was carrying, and gently placed the newly made wand into Harry's hands.

"Go on, give it a try," Ollivander urged. Harry gave it a swish and silver and black sparks shot out to form the outline of a phoenix.

"Perfect!" beamed Ollivander. "Well, it should've been perfect anyway, the wand being custom made and all."

While Aunt Ebony paid for the wand, Harry took the opportunity to examine the wand. The wand was a translucent green that seemed to glow in the dim light of the shop, and had a rounded tip. Probably from the fang, Harry guessed. The phoenix feather was nestled comfortably in the middle and the basilisk venom gave the wand an even greater glow, if possible.

"Harry?" Aunt Ebony's curious voice made his head snap up. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry placed his wand in his pocket and nodded. They opened the door to the shop and stepped out onto the streets.

"Shit!" hissed Aunt Ebony. "She's following us!"

She pulled Harry behind a corner and peeped out. Mrs Nightwalker was standing on the other side of the crowd, but thankfully hadn't spotted them yet.

"Damn, why is she here?" moaned Aunt Ebony, peering out from around the corner.

"I don't know, but can we leave?" Harry asked, irritated. However, he was cut off by Aunt Ebony's hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" she hissed. "She could hear you!"

Harry mumbled something from under his aunt's palm.

"You know, you really shouldn't mumble," Aunt Ebony shook her head at him. "Can't understand a word you're saying…"

Harry pushed away Aunt Ebony's hand. "I _said_ why are you talking, then? She could hear _you_."

"Nah," Aunt Ebony shrugged. "She learnt to tune me out a few hours after I was born. It was an unfortunate habit that she's never gotten rid of, even if she was trying to listen for me."

"Can we just leave?" Harry asked in irritation. Aunt Ebony heaved a sigh.

"Fine. Let's go."

With a spin on her heel and a loud _CRACK_, Aunt Ebony had disappeared from the alley, taking Harry with her.

"-And she keeps following me!" Ebony ranted to Remus and Sirius, pacing up and down. "Everywhere I go, she appears!"

"Everywhere?" Sirius asked curiously. "How does she know where you are?"

"Did she put a tracking spell on you?" Remus asked. Ebony stopped pacing and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Crap. Quick, Remus, check if there's a tracking spell!"

Remus did as she said, but came up blank. "No, no tracking spell. No spells at all, except for the spell you put on yourself in Hogwarts to make your eyes redder."

"Why did you do that?" blinked Sirius, who had no idea about the spell. Ebony shrugged.

"Scare the Hufflepuffs and rest of the Gryffindors."

"Anyway, you were saying?" Remus settled back into the plush armchair.

Ebony collapsed at his feet. "I'm serious, guys-"

"No, _I'm_ Sirius," Sirius interrupted.

"-I haven't even gone hunting in days!" Ebony continued on as if Sirius hadn't spoken. "I've had to rely on my connections in the muggle hospitals!"

"Hey, where's Harry?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Sleeping," Ebony glanced at him. "Hey, Siri, I've noticed a distinct bond between you two. What's up with that?"

"I don't know," Sirius realised. "I just feel an unusual attachment to the kid…maybe because he's the last thing of James and Lily left?"

"Maybe," Ebony glanced at the ceiling. "Poor kid…he hasn't been sleeping well lately…and he refuses to talk to me about it!"

"I'm sure he'll open up to you eventually," reassured Remus.

"I guess…" Ebony looked doubtful. "I'm just not used to secrets…Harry's always told me anything on his mind!"

Harry gave a sigh as he sat against the door, listening to the voices echoing.

_I'm sorry, Aunt Ebony, I just don't want you to worry_, Harry thought.

The nightmares were returning.

Sometimes is wasn't even the ones that might be useful, it was the ones he first started having when he was a kid.

The one that apparently explained what happened when he was one.

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the darkness to overcome him.

_~~~Dream~~~_

_Harry was sitting in a meadow, flowers opening sweetly all around him. The pleasantly sweet fragrances drifted around him. A white snake was slithering around, brushing against Harry's arm, while a grey snake was coiled around Harry's middle, near his heart, and a black snake sat on Harry's head. Harry absentmindedly stroked the white snake._

'_It's getting late, Master Harry,' the white snake hissed coaxingly. 'You should go to sleep. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."_

_Harry couldn't help but think the snake's voice sounded familiar…like Dumbledore…_

'_Sleep, Master Harry,' the black snake slid around Harry's neck, his neck feeling strangely numb and vulnerable against the cool scales of the snake. 'Sleep…'_

_This snake sounded like the voice that haunted his dreams…the one that killed his parents. Harry could feel his eyes closing._

'_NO!' the grey snake rose up without warning, Aunt Ebony's voice coming out of its mouth. 'Do not listen to the other snakes! Do not sleep! Fight them, Harry! You cannot bend to their will, they must bend to yours!'_

'_Sleep, Master Harry…'_

'_FIGHT THEM, HARRY!' the grey snake roared. Everything began crumbling around him, and the snakes sprouted wings and hovered as they watched Harry fall. The flowers' scents were sickly sweet and choked Harry, scrabbling at his lungs inside._

"_Harry!" his mother's crying face filled his vision. "Please, not Harry!"_

"_Harry!" numerous voices were calling him. "Harry! Wake up! Harry!"_

"Oi!" he could feel someone shaking him. "Harry! Wake up!"

"Ergh?" Harry groggily opened his eyes. He squinted at the person shaking him. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

Draco shrugged as he handed Harry his glasses. "I don't know. Aunt Ebony just called father over and I wanted to see you. Did you get my present? I sent it over last night!"

"No," Harry shook his head. "Aunt Ebony probably has it."

Suddenly, Aunt Ebony's angry shriek pierced the air.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BLOODY DEATH EATER!"

**Yes, for those who've watched The Avatar, I took an example from it. **

***cheesy grin***

…**don't flame me for that.**


	24. Aunt Ebony is a party pooper

**Disclaimer: I only own the vampires.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to make any excuses, because everyone knows no one really reads authors notes at the beginning of stories. All I can say is: Depression. Fucking. Sucks.**

**Also, I know my story is really choppy and the grammar sucks in some bits, but after a few chapters or so, I'm going to go back and correct some…or all…of the chapters.**

Harry and Draco raced downstairs, only to be greeted by the sight of Aunt Ebony holding the tip of her wand to Lucius' temple.

"Now, Ebony," Lucius said smoothly, though beads of sweat were beginning to show on his brow. "Put the wand down…I had a perfectly good reason for what I did."

"How the bloody hell can you have a good reason for _that_?" Aunt Ebony shrieked angrily. Lucius struggled to keep his cool with an angry vampire pointing a wand at his head.

"I thought Harry could learn some responsibility since he's going off to Hogwarts, and I needed to get him a birthday present anyway."

"BUT WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN POSSESSED YOU TO BUY MY PRECIOUS BABY GODSON A BASILISK?!" Aunt Ebony screamed, and a glass shattered behind her.

"You what?" Harry's excited voice made Aunt Ebony and Lucius turn around. "You got me a basilisk? That is so cool, Uncle Lucius!"

"You see?" Lucius placed a hand on Harry's head, subtly pushing Harry in front of him to shield him from Aunt Ebony's wrath. "Harry loves his gift. You're not going to take away your godson's favourite present ever, are you?"

Harry unleashed the power of the puppy dog eyes full blast on Aunt Ebony and she hesitated.

"I…suppose…but still! He won't be able to take it to Hogwarts, he won't be allowed!"

"I'm sure Harry will be able to hide his basilisk properly." Lucius smirked slyly. "All he'd have to do would be to keep it in his room…"

"And what if he's in Gryffindor?" Aunt Ebony snarled. "They'll run straight to…_him_."

Lucius looked disgusted. "Merlin forbid."

"Yeah," Draco put in. "Why would Harry go to _that_ house?"

Aunt Ebony glared at him, making him shrink back slightly. "_I_ was in Gryffindor, Draco. Along with Harry's mother and father. And Neville's mother and father."

Draco turned around and stared at Harry, who shrugged. "What can you do?"

"Fine!" Aunt Ebony groaned, throwing her hands up in the air. "You can keep it. But on one condition!"

"What?" asked Harry, partially suspicious, partially curious, and partially fearful.

"The basilisk stays with a member of the staff unless I give permission otherwise," Aunt Ebony stated blandly. Harry's jaw dropped.

"But, Aunt Ebony~!"

"No buts!" Aunt Ebony cut him off. "You have grown up communicating with families of Slytherins on a daily basis! I don't need any murder charges being pressed!"

"Ebony, those Death eater charges were dropped-" Lucius started, but stopped. "Oh. You're talking about all the pureblood families in general."

"So Harry gets to keep the basilisk?" Draco butted in. Aunt Ebony sighed, but nodded.

"He gets to keep the basilisk."

Harry and Draco whooped, but Harry stopped suddenly. "Hang on. Where is my basilisk?"

As if on cue, Sirius let out a girly shriek from the living room. A series of crashes and angry hisses followed. Sirius came staggering in, looking like he had been dragged through a chainsaw factory.

"Why-why is there a-a b-b-basilisk in the living room?!"

Draco stared at him. "Wow, Uncle Sirius, you look like hell."

"Draco!" Lucius reprimanded, rapping him on the head with his cane. "Language!"

"But seriously, Uncle Sirius, you look like someone dropped a boulder on you and set you on fire, before pushing you off a cliff and making a dragon land on you," Harry said in one breath. Draco put a finger thoughtfully on his chin.

"I should try that one day."

"You will do no such thing!" Lucius and Aunt Ebony snapped at the same time. Draco shrunk back.

"Yes, Father, Aunt Ebony."

Aunt Ebony turned to Sirius. "Siri, what happened?" she asked in concern. Sirius raised a shaky finger and pointed to the living room.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-Basilisk!!!"

As if on cue, the basilisk slithered through the door. It was the same emerald green as Harry's eyes and had black, smoky smudges all along its body. About as thick as Harry's arm and as long as the bottom of his bedroom door, Harry could see why Sirius was so freaked out. But due to all his research on snakes and basilisks, Harry could also tell that the basilisk had its second eyelids closed, so no one there was of immediate danger by its eyes. Its fangs, on the other hand…

Harry was dimly aware of Lucius reassuring Aunt Ebony and Sirius that it was tame. He was too busy staring at the magical snake as its tongue flickered out and it hissed a small greeting.

**§Hello.§**

Harry blinked. "Did that basilisk just talk?"

Draco shot him a funny look. "What? The basilisk didn't say anything. Just a small hiss."

Harry hesitantly turned back to the basilisk. **§Hello…?§**

Sirius, Aunt Ebony and Lucius fell silent as they watched Harry and the basilisk, who reeled back as if it had been kicked.

**§You talk!§** it hissed incredulously. Harry stared at it.

**§Well, yeah, I talk…I've been talking since I was one…§**

The basilisk let out an amused barrage of hisses and bared its sharp fangs in what Harry realised to be a snaky laugh.

**§Oh, you **_**are**_** a special human.§**

Harry looked confused. **§Why? It really isn't that special to talk, most people do it everyday.§**

The amused hisses increased and the basilisk slithered up to Harry. **§Oh, this just makes it all the more amusing! You do not even realise your gift, do you?§**

**§What gift?§ **Harry asked, frustrated. The basilisk let out its version of a cackle.

**§Look at your companions, Special One.§**

Harry looked up at the others, only to find them staring at him as if he had his head on backwards. Draco finally broke the silence.

"Wow, Harry, I didn't know you were a parseltongue!" he exclaimed. Harry blinked.

"A parsel…tongue?"

"Harry, think back," Aunt Ebony chided, finally recovering. "I know we only mentioned it a few times, but during your OWLS and NEWTS, things will be mentioned even less."

Harry frowned and tried to think. "Parseltongue…oh! The ability to talk to snakes!"

When Harry didn't say anything further, Aunt Ebony cocked an eyebrow at him. "Anything else, Harry? Anything…linking you to this?"

Harry grinned at Aunt Ebony obliviously. "No, I don't think so!"

Lucius and Aunt Ebony groaned and dragged their hands down their faces. "He'll be Gryffindor for sure…"

"Hey!" Harry said, offended. "What's that suppose to mean? And weren't _you_ a Gryffindor?"

"Never mind, dear," Aunt Ebony said gently. "But, Harry, _think_. Parseltongue is the ability to talk to snakes. Have you got that?"

"Got it." Harry nodded firmly. Aunt Ebony continued.

"And you just carried a conversation with a basilisk, which is a magical snake."

"Your point being?" Harry asked.

"She means you're a parseltongue!" Sirius blurted out, sick of the conversation. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Gee, Aunt Ebony, well done. I figured that out ages ago!"

"I-you-he-I-" Aunt Ebony stuttered in disbelief, before growling and turning away, crossing her arms. "You're impossible."

Harry grinned and stepped forward to hug Aunt Ebony around her waist (though Harry was only eleven, Ebony had inherited her mother's shortness, though not as extreme). "Well, of course, dear godmother! How else would I drive you crazy otherwise?"

**§Hey!§ **the basilisk whined for the first time in five minutes. It tugged on the bottom of Harry's pyjama pants legs with its fangs. **§Pay attention to me~!§**

Harry picked it up and placed it around his shoulders. **§If you insist. Wow, you're annoying.§**

The basilisk slapped Harry's face with its tail, leaving a long, red streak diagonal on Harry's face. Draco chortled, Sirius started laughing, Aunt Ebony held her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles coming out, and even Lucius was letting out small chuckles. Harry shot them all a dirty look.

**§You guys suck.§**

Sirius stopped laughing. "What?" he asked blankly. Harry sighed when he realised he had spoken in parseltongue.

"Oh, nothing," he sang sweetly. "Just saying how much I appreciate your company! I don't know what I'd do without it!"

Sirius grinned happily. "Well, thanks, Harry! I appreciate your company too!"

Draco stifled a laugh, elbowing Harry. "And that is why Uncle Sirius was in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, like the rest of the Blacks."

"Do not mumble!" Lucius snapped. "None of us can hear what you're saying!"

"I could," Aunt Ebony objected. Lucius sighed.

"Of course you can."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aunt Ebony asked, offended. Sirius gave Harry a small push.

"You might want to go change before sharp things start flying."

"What about my breakfast?" Harry asked. Sirius' eyes widened.

"Hey, I said change, nothing else! Breakfast is the best meal of the day!"

"Why?" Draco asked blandly.

"Because that's when I get the most food." Sirius smiled dreamily, going into a daydream about all the food he's _ever_ eaten for breakfast. Draco and Harry edged out of the foyer as Aunt Ebony and Lucius continued bickering, while Sirius started drooling.

"Adults scare me," Draco whimpered as he and Harry backed up the stairs. Harry nodded in agreement. Draco fidgeted slightly. "Harry, I'm going to the bathroom. I swear I'm going to wet my pants if I don't go soon."

Harry stared at him. "Whoa. Too much info. Why didn't you go before you left?"

"I tell you afterwards!" Draco blurted out, bolting down the hallway once the two had reached the top of the staircase. Harry shook his head and walked the opposite direction up the hallway and entered his room. Dumping his new basilisk on his pillow, he was about to pull off his pyjama shirt, but paused and turned around to face his basilisk. **§Are you male or female?§**

The basilisk stared at Harry. Harry silently thanked Merlin the basilisk had its second set of eyelids closed.

**§I am not a breeder, if that is what you are asking.§ **it finally said.** §But even if I was a breeder, it matters not, as human reproductive organs do not interest me.§**

Harry's cheeks were bright red. **§I wasn't going to get completely naked! I have boxers on!§**

**§I don't know what those are, nor do I care.§ **the basilisk answered, curling up on Harry's pillow and closing its third set of eyelids. It fell asleep as Harry changed. Harry pulled on an old shirt and a set of jeans. He flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His basilisk let out a small hiss of complaint.

**§Hey, basilisk?§ **Harry asked randomly.

**§What do you want now?§ **the basilisk hissed in irritation. **§And I am not called basilisk.§**

**§That's what I wanted to ask you.§ **Harry said. **§What's your name?§**

The basilisk let out a small grumble and lifted its head. **§Basilisk's do not have names. Though I met another one of your kind. He could not speak to me, though I do recall him repeating one word to me. I assumed that was my name.§ **

**§What was it?§** Harry asked. The basilisk closed all three eyelids.

**§Legacy. He called me Legacy.§**

**§Hm…Legacy…§ **Harry pondered, before grinning. **§Alright, I guess that's what I'll call you! Welcome to the Potter-Jones family, Legacy.§**

Legacy just gave a hiss and slithered underneath Harry's bed, where it was sure to get some sleep. Draco knocked on the door.

"Oi, Harry, you decent?"

"Come in, Draco," Harry answered boredly, rolling his eyes. The door slammed open and Draco strutted in, his relaxed demeanour the polar opposite to what it had been before.

"Sup?" Draco asked lazily, flopping into an armchair by the large window. Harry blinked in confusion.

"What in the name of Merlin did you just say?"

"Sup," Draco answered. "I heard some boys at Diagon Alley use it. Apparently it is muggle teen speak for: Hello, how have you been doing?"

"What a weird word," Harry commented, before shaking his head. "Anyway, Legacy is sleeping under my bed. So don't disturb him or he might just kill you."

"Legacy?" Draco asked curiously. "You've named her?"

An angry hiss answered his statement from beneath Harry's bed. **§I am not a breeder, you stupid, pathetic, weak, annoying, infantile-§**

"Legacy says he isn't a girl," Harry cut Legacy off. "And he called you a whole heap of names, and probably would have continued if I hadn't interrupted."

Draco scowled at Harry's bed. "I don't like you either, snake."

**§I don't need you, Pointy Faced Human.§ **was Legacy's answer. Harry snorted, then translated for Draco.

"He said that he doesn't need you. And that you have a pointy face."

Draco's scowl deepened. "I'll have you know my face is gorgeous! Just ask any girl."

"Yeah right." Harry rolled his eyes. "Any girl who's either blind, insane or Pansy."

"Hey, you can't rule out insanity for Pansy," Draco warned. "Just look at the way she acts!"

Their conversation was interrupted as they heard the roaring of flames. They all knew what that meant: someone was coming through the floo. Harry and Draco stiffened when they heard Aunt Ebony ask in annoyance,

"How did you get in my house?"

They relaxed, though, and Harry rushed downstairs as he heard Remus answer with no small amount of amusement, "There is a very useful thing called the floo nowadays, Ebony. You should try it sometime."

Harry and Draco continued hurrying down the staircase, grins threatening to split their faces.

"Don't sass me, boy!"

"Ebony, I look about twice your age."

"But I am literally six times yours."

Harry felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest as he became aware that this was the last time he would be spending time with everyone together for several months. Looking at Draco, Harry realised that Draco realised it as well. The boys spent their time well with everyone that day. Even Draco managed to get along well with Remus, being oblivious to the fact that he was a werewolf.

Neither boy felt so at home in a long time.

Harry just felt guilty Neville wasn't there.

**Okay, I'd just like to explain something. Last chapter, Harry was thinking about how he was having The Nightmare again. The one that explained what happened when he was one. And then I went into that whole 'Avatar themed' nightmare. That was a completely random one, just reflecting on how Harry is neither dark nor light. Nothing to do with The Nightmare. You know, at all.**


End file.
